Roommates 2:The Breaking
by BlackButterfly1223
Summary: This is the Sequel to the story Roommates. Summary inside and in the last chapter of Roommates. If you haven't read Roommates you probably should before reading this story. Enjoy! AnkoXKurenai.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: ****What will happen to Kurenai and Anko's relationship when the girls get a new roommate that's just as much as a player as Anko uses to be and has her eyes set on one of them? On top of that Kurenai's strict parents come in to visit for the weekend unaware that their daughter is dating another female. Not to mention Anko make the biggest mistake of her life… Can the two girls hold strong in their relationship or will all the obstacles prove to be too much and break them apart?**

**Well here is the sequel! Finally starting to work on it now. Sorry it took so long. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**Anko's P.O.V**

I cussed under my breath as I tossed my cards down on the table and rose to my feet. I gripped the bottom of my shirt and yanked it up and over my head. "Yeah! Take it off!" Naruto said from across from me and I rolled my eyes irked that I had lost my first hand which made me lose my first article of clothes. I picked my hand back up as I sat back down before I looked around the table. We sat in Kiba's small dorm around a table playing strip poker.

The table included my beautiful girlfriend Kurenai who sat next to me in nothing but her underwear. If she lost any more hands she was going to be the first one completely naked and out of the game. I know what you're thinking. I should be mad that my girlfriend is sitting basically naked in front of most of my guy friends and most of her girlfriends but the thing is that I know she's mine and her body belongs to me as long as my boys know that then they could look but not touch.

And then there was the fact that Asuma had been possessive of her before me and abusive. She had no freedom with him and I wanted to make sure that she knew that I wasn't like that. I had an open mind for anything that she wanted to do. Including playing strip poker which she was no good at.

Anyways besides the two of us at the table there was Kakashi, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru and Sasuke then Ino, some chick name Hinata real strange girl if you ask me then some other girl named Tenten and last but not least…Temari…I hated that girl. I had first heard of her from Naruto who said she was just like me. I begged to differ but when I met her I realized it was true. She was a player like me that was for sure but she was also bi sexual which met she slept with a lot more people then I have. First she was with Shikamaru and then that girl Tenten who were both currently in the room. Can you say awkward?

No need! She was perfectly comfortable sitting in a room with two of her ex's though they both seemed a bit uncomfortable at her presence. That's beside the point though! The reason why I hate her so much is because she can't seem to keep her hands to her self. I swear if she tries to cop a feel on Kurenai again I'm going to break her jaw! Anytime she was around Kurenai she flirted with her and everything else but it didn't bother me until my girlfriend actually _blushed_ at something she had said. "Wow Kurenai. Your really not good at this game are you?" I heard her purr and it pulled me out of my thoughts as I looked to her. She smirked as she eyed my girlfriend. "I think it's about time you lost your bra." She said.

"Temari." I hissed threw my teeth as my eyes narrowed, clenching my cards in my hands.

"Baby calm down." Kurenai said from next to me as she touched my leg, running her fingers up my thigh before scrapping her nails on the inside. I shivered slightly but immediately calmed back down. I let out a sigh as I relaxed. "I'm not taking any more of my clothes off." She said with a shake of her head as she put her cards down and I eyed her. "Maybe when we go home you can teach me how to play a bit better." She said as she stood up and kissed my temple as she got up.

"Aw come on. You're giving up already! I was hoping to see a bit more." Kiba said with a grin and she chuckled as she began to put her clothes back on.

"Me too." Temari chuckled.

"Damn it I'm going to kill you!" I yelled as I shot up from my seat and slammed my hands down on the table. She chuckled as she sipped her beer while leaning back in her chair. "Why must you always come on to my girlfriend!" I yelled at her. I wanted to punch her. She was too smug for her own good. She sat her drink down calmly as she leaned forward towards me.

"Because she's hot and if she ever gave me the chance I'd show her how much better in bed I am then you." She said and I was seeing red. Before I knew it I had jumped over the table and hands quickly gripped my arms, around my waist to try and pull be back as I reached for her throat. She only laughed as she scooted her chair back to barely get out of my reach and then stood up to her feet.

"Anko that's enough!" Kurenai yelled as she suddenly blocked my view and stood in front of Temari. I stopped struggling and looked to her. The boys let me go and I got down from the table. "Jeeze and you say you try not to be like Asuma but you two have the same bloody temper!" she yelled at me and I frowned as I picked up my shirt from the floor.

"Don't compare me to him." I mumbled as I swiftly put it back on and she shook her head.

"I'm going home." She said and picked up her shoes before walking towards the door. I let out a sigh as I shook my head.

"Kurenai!" I called out for her before the door slammed shut and I sighed as I slumped back in my chair before I heard Temari start to laugh again and I turned my glare on her as she put her blue jeans back on.

"Man she got you whipped." She chuckled and I clenched my teeth. "So much for the player of Konoha huh? Your reputation precedes you." She continued to laugh before she looked to me with a smirk and her eyes lowered dangerously. "And I had heard so much about you." She said and eyed me. If I didn't know any better I would have thought she was checking me out. My expression didn't change as I continued to watch her.

"Temari can't you leave her alone." Tenten said with a sigh as she closed her eyes and rubbed her temple.

"Sure thing baby." She said as she gripped her by the back of her neck and pulled her head back to slam her lips against hers. I bit the inside of my lip as I watched with the others. Tenten didn't seem to struggle against it but she didn't look to be responding to it either. I heard Shikamaru scoff from next to me before I watched Temari pull back and kiss Tenten's forehead before putting her boots on. "Call me huh?" she chuckled as she ruffled her hair.

"Yeah right." She mumbled as she tried to fix it.

"Aren't you dating Neji?" Ino asked. I rubbed my temple. Why did Ino know everything about everything? I looked to Tenten who blushed and nodded her head. Then why may I ask did you allow the slut to slither her tongue down you throat? I shook my head before I heard Temari chuckled which brought my attention back to her as she stopped her advance towards the door.

"And aren't you dating Sakura?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and I looked to Ino. I really hope she didn't fall into this girls trap. Ino liked _my type_ so if she was welling to take me to bed then there was no doubt in my mind that she was thinking of taking Temari to bed and on top of that her and Sakura had been rocky for the past couple of months but what was new? I looked back to Ino and watched a smirk come to her lips as she nodded her head. I looked to Temari as she smirked as well and eyed Ino. "Not for much longer." She mumbled and I gritted my teeth together. Now she was going after my best friend! This girl wanted everything from me!

"Is that a fact?" Ino purred. Why did she have to be such a slut?

"Get up Ino we're going." I sighed as I jumped up and gripped her wrist yanking her to her feet as well.

"What?" she asked as she looked to me.

"I need a ride! I know for a fact that Kurenai has already left." I said as I spun around to face her.

"Why didn't you go after her!" she yelled.

"Would you have?" I asked in return and she was silent for a moment before she began to nod her head.

"Good point." She said with a nod of her head before she looked to the others and I did the same. "See you guys later." She said and I nodded to them all. They did the same and I pulled Ino out the room with me. I sighed as we walked down the hall and she yanked her hand free. "Jeeze. Why do I have to give you a ride." I heard her mumble.

"Because I hate that girl and I'm not going to watch as she whores her way into your pants." I said as I looked over my shoulder at her and she quickly moved up to walk next to me with a smirk.

"Looks like she'd rather get in Kurenai's pants." She laughed and I quickly fixed her with a glare so she quickly got quiet. "Sorry. Not funny." She said while nodding her head and I rolled my eyes. "So how are you going to get Kurenai to stop being mad at you. I couldn't help but to notice that when she's angry with you that she can cut you off from _everything_." She said with a roll of her eyes as I glanced to her once more. "You're not getting any tonight." She said with a chuckle.

"How much do you want to bet?" I asked as I smirked slightly. If anything sex was the only way to get her to talk to me again. Kurenai may not like to admit it by she's addicted to sexing me. Anytime she was angry with me and not talking to me all I needed to do was climb in bed with her, tell her I was sorry and then cuddle into her. She's the one that's makes it sexual.

"I don't doubt your skills Anko." She chuckled and I nodded my head. "But I don't doubt hers either." She said and I looked back to the room knowing that she was talking about Temari. I rolled my eyes. "She's hot! And I wouldn't mind if she wanted to take me to bed." She purred with a smirk.

"Think about Sakura." I said and looked to her.

"No." she said and shook her head. I raised an eyebrow. "If I was to think about her then my head would think about nothing but dumping her ass." She said with a roll of her eyes and I frowned slightly.

"Still not going good?" I asked.

"It's worst." She mumbled with a frown and I put my hand on her shoulder. She looked to me with a smile. Well they weren't going to last long and I was going to have to be there when Ino finally breaks down. She's been setting herself up for it for a while now. She was going to come crying to me about it sooner or later. She often did come crying when she and Sakura got in a fight. I sighed hoping that me and Kurenai didn't end up like them.

* * *

I sighed and I sat my jacket down as I walked into our apartment. It was quiet and the lights were all off. I was hoping Kurenai wasn't sleeping yet but it was likely that she was. I took my shoes off before making my way to her room. I pushed the door opened to see the T.V on and her lying in bed with her back to me, under the covers. I walked farther into the room and took my pants off before slowly climbing into bed with her.

She didn't move until I had wrapped my arm around her. Her body tensed and she let out a groan as she began to wake. I pushed her hair out the way and kissed her shoulder and then her neck. "hey." I whispered and she reached one hand back to run through my hair. "I'm sorry about earlier but that girl…"My eyebrows knitted together at the thought of Temari. "She just really gets under my skin." I said before I looked back to her. Her eyes were still closed but I knew she was listening as she had moved her hand down to scrap her nails at the back of my neck. I shivered slightly as I felt goose bumps start to raise there. She knew she'd get that reaction.

"I know Anko." She said and her red eyes finally opened. She looked to me. "But you shouldn't let everyone get to you. I mean you completely embarrassed yourself. You were shirtless for Pete's sake. She probably got turned on from watching your breast jiggle around as you tried to strangle her." she said and I rolled my eyes. "The whole room probably was but you need to learn some self control." She said. I scoffed as I looked away from her. She pinched my cheek and I winced as I looked back to her. "I mean it Anko." She said.

"I know." I sighed heavy with a roll of my eyes. "But I can't help it." I mumbled before I moved my head back down into her neck and began to kiss it softly. She made a humming sound as she nodded her head. Such a beautiful voice she had. Just the sound of her humming made my stomach jump with butterflies.

"I know but you should know that I'm yours. There is no way I'd let that girl con me into bed." She said and looked over her shoulder at me. "If I'm not going to let her get under my skin then neither should you." She said and shook her head. "When I'm worried then you should be worried." She said as she looked to me once more and I nodded my head before I bent down and kissed her cheek before lying down next to her. It was silent as we got comfortable once more.

"Anko." She said with a small chuckle and I opened my eyes. "When I came home I couldn't find my robe." She said and I raised an eyebrow wondering what that had to do with me. She laughed once more. "So I looked in your room…" she said and covered her mouth as she began to laugh once more. "And found this little black book."

Oh no…

I groaned as I put my head into my pillow. My groan only seemed to make her laugh harder as she quickly spun around to face me. I pulled my pillow over my head to hide away from her. "Anko how come you never showed it to me!" she laughed and pulled my pillow off my head. I looked to her to see her holding my little book of dark secrets. "You have some perverted thoughts about me before we got together." She said and I felt my cheeks burn red as she chuckled. "I mean it's so in detail all the things you wanted to do to me…" she purred.

"Kurenai stop." I groaned as I covered my face with my hands and she gripped my wrists and pulled them away as she chuckled. I looked to her with a pout. "Please don't tell me you read the whole thing." I groaned and she nodded her head as I groaned again and closed my eyes once more. I heard her chuckle again before kissing me softly on the lips. "That's so embarrassing."

"No it's not. It's cute Anko." She said as she shifted closer to me and I opened my eyes to look at her. "Maybe we could actually do some of these things. Though some of these things you already did…like eat me out….you do that rather often actually." She said while looking back to the book and I smirked. What could I say? I was addicted. I closed my eyes once again before I heard her giggle again.

"Kurenai put it away." I groaned and pulled away from her. She moved closer to me so she was pressed against me while lying on her side. She cleared her throat and I let out a heavy sighed as her lips touched my ear.

"Anko." She almost purred it and I felt her hand wrap around me before pushing my shirt up. My eyes shot open as she moved her hand up to cup my breast. "Roll over." She whispered and my breath hitched in my throat at her tone. Oh I loved it when she was the dominate one! I rolled over to face her and watched as she sat up and pushed the blankets down a little bit to get on top of me. She kissed me softly as she titled her head and I watched her. She ran both her hands up my sides under my shirt and I shivered as she once again cupped my breast. "Reading your book was like reading porn." She whispered against my lips and I rolled my eyes.

"Wow thanks." I said with a roll of my eyes. My voice dripping with sarcasm. She appeared to have ignored it as she bent down towards my neck. I moaned and titled my head as she began to leave open mouth kisses. Her hands caressing my breast with more force as her hips began to move. I moved my hands to her thighs. She moved up to my ear and bit the lobe.

"It turned me on." She whispered and my eyes opened at her tone. She pulled back to look at me in the eyes as she took her lower lip into her mouth. "I'm so horny Anko." She whispered.

Oh yes!

I quickly flipped us over so I was on top. "Don't worry baby I'm going to fix your little problem." I said as I threw my shirt over my head and did the same to her. She was moaning before I could ever touch her. Her legs wrapped around my hips.

"Oh Anko." She moaned. Her voice dripping with lust. I slammed my lips to hers as I quickly tried to take off her bra. She sucked on my tongue as she gripped my hair in her fist and thrust her hips up into my own. I groaned. Tonight I got lucky. Kurenai wasn't as mad as I thought she would be…just really horny which often meant that we were going to be sexin' a lot tonight. Yay me!

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Leave a review if you think I should continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the Reviews. Here's chapter 2. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

**Kurenai's P.O.V**

I sighed as I sat at the kitchen table and looked at the newspaper. Waiting. It was something I did every morning. Waited. Waited for Anko to wake up…and make me something to eat. It's not like I couldn't cook because I could. I could cook a lot of things but I just preferred Anko's food. She was such a good cook and especially with breakfast food. I knew with all the sex we had last night that she'd be waking up late but not this late. I mean it was almost 12 pm and she was still in bed. I'm spoiled I know but I can't help it. If I had to choose between Anko's food and sex with Anko well…I wouldn't be able to choose. But don't tell her I said that. She of course would want me to choose sex.

A knock at the door pulled me out of my thoughts and I sighed as I closed the paper and sat it on the table before getting up. A second knock came just as I reached it and I swung the door opened quickly. I raised an eyebrow at seeing Shikamaru and Temari. Not our everyday visitors. "Hi." I said still a bit confused as to why they was standing in front of me. "Is there something that I can help you with?" I asked and Temari smirked.

"I sure hope so." She said and I looked to Shikamaru deciding to ignore her. Was there a reason why he was walking around with his suppose to be ex?

"I was wondering if we could come inside." He said with a heavy sigh and I nodded before letting them in. He looked like he didn't even want to be here. "Sorry for coming on such short notice but it's pretty important." He said as he turned towards me while I closed the door. I nodded my head.

"It's no problem. What can I help you with?" I asked as I motioned them towards the sofa. I made sure that Shikamaru sat in between Temari and me. If Anko was to wake up and see Temari sitting next to me she'd have a fit. Shikamaru sighed as he rubbed his temple and Temari only watched him with a smirk. I looked back to him as well.

"Well Temari here put herself in a bit of a pickle." He said and pointed to her as he looked at me. I nodded my head as I glanced to her and she winked back at me. She didn't seem to be as troubled about it as he did. "She went and got herself kicked out her dorm. She was caught with a boy." He said and I slowly nodded my head. What did they need me for?

"Okay. What does this have to do with me?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. Shikamaru let out a heavy sigh.

"Well Temari needs a place to stay and I was thinking seeing that you and Anko have a two room apartment down the street from the school and you barely use Anko's room. She's always sleeping with you now right?" He asked and I stared at him. What? Did he really expect us to let Temari live with us? Anko just tried to strangle her last night! She hated her guts!

I slowly rose from my spot on the sofa. "Well this is clearly something I needed to ask Anko about. I mean I'm fine with it but I highly doubt Anko would be." I said with a sigh and Temari nodded her head as Shikamaru sighed and shook his. "I'm going to go wake her. I'll be a moment." I said and quickly turned toward my room. I let out a breath as I walked down the hall. Anko was going to have a cow but I at least have to ask. I'd feel badly if we left her out on her own.

"Anko." I said softly as I pushed the door open. She laid on her stomach with the blankets wrapped around her legs and her arm hanging off the bed. "Anko babe it's time to get up." I said as I walked more into the room. She didn't move and I let out a sigh. She was such a heavy sleeper. I walked up to her and shook her shoulder roughly. She groaned and swatted my hand away.

"I'll make you something to eat in a minute Kurenai. Give me like five minutes." She mumbled as she turned her head away. I felt myself blush at her words. Did she really cook me breakfast every morning? I was so spoiled. I let out a heavy sigh.

"That's not why I'm waking you." I said as my eyes narrowed a bit. She didn't move once again but I knew she wasn't sleeping. It was times like this that I had to pull out all the stops. "Fine." I said as I stood up and walked towards the door. "I guess I'll just be getting the shower alone then." I said. I smirked as I heard her stumble out the bed and hit the floor. The shower always worked. I looked over my shower as she shot up from the floor. She frowned as she eyed me and her eyebrows came together.

"You're already dressed…" she mumbled and I nodded.

"Yeah. Now I need you in the living room." I said as I crossed my arm. She began to pout.

"Kurenai that's mean." She said and I smirked as I walked up to her and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I'm sorry baby. I'll make it up to you I promise. Whatever you want." I said as I licked my lips and she watched as she wrapped her arms around my waist. I kissed her softly and she pulled me closer thrusting her tongue into my mouth as her head titled. I groaned when her hands cupped my butt. I knew what she wanted. But I couldn't give it to her. Not now anyways. We had guests sitting in the living room so she was going to have to wait. I pulled away. "We have guests." I whispered realizing I was now out of breath. I hated how she got to me. She raised an eyebrow before she sighed as she rolled her eyes and walked pass me. I followed her out.

"You two fuck in there? What the hell took so long?" I heard Temari chuckle as we walked into the living room. Anko stopped in her tracks and stared at her before she quickly spun around to face me. Her teeth clenched and her eyes narrowed.

"What the hell is she doing here?" she hissed threw her teeth and I sighed.

"Anko just hear them out." I said and she stared at me before she let out a breath and turned back around. She stood the whole time as Shikamaru told her what he had told me. I sat back down on the sofa next to him and the three of us stared at her as we waited for her reply. At first she just stood there with her arms crossed in her beater and boy shorts glaring at Temari and I knew that look on her face. She didn't like the idea.

"_Hell_ no." she scoffed and both Shikamaru and I let out a sigh. "That's what you get for being such a slut. Good luck on your own. Bitch." She said and began to walk away. Temari let out a scoff of her own as she shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Anko." I sighed as I stood up and she turned towards me. "Come on. It won't be for long. You barely use your room anyways." I said with a shrug of my shoulders. "I don't see why we can't help her out this once and she can pay your half of the rent while you help me pay my half which is barely nothing. It's a win, win." I said and her eyes narrowed on me.

"Yeah right! She's a slut and I know she wants to fuck you! With how okay you are with the idea maybe you're a bit fond of the idea too!" she snapped at me and I felt my anger starting to build. It had been a while sense Anko and I fought and let me tell you. I didn't miss the feeling.

"Bedroom. Now." I ordered as my eyes narrowed. I didn't want to argue in front of people. It was embarrassing and rude.

"Yours or mine?" she asked as she crossed her arms. I let out a growl as my fist balled up.

"Don't be a smart-ass." I said threw my teeth and she scoffed before storming off towards my bedroom. I looked to Shikamaru and Temari. "This will just be a moment." I said before quickly following after her. I walked down the hall and began to take deep breaths. Knowing Anko this was going to get ugly. I entered my room to see her pacing it and I slammed the door shut. She quickly turned to face me. "Why'd you have to go and say something like that Anko!" I hissed threw my teeth and she chuckled coldly as she shook her head.

"Because I think it's true!" she yelled back as she began to walk towards me. "She'd be all over you and you'd let her! If I didn't know any better I would think you liked it!" She yelled. Her light brown eyes full of rage. This is not how I wanted my Sunday to go.

"I don't see why you hate her so much! She acts just like you!" I yelled as I pointed at her. "I'd think you'd like hanging out with her!" I said.

"I would if she wasn't always trying to get in my girlfriends pants!" she said and pointed towards my crotch. I was just close enough to slap her hand away. "I don't like her and I don't want her around you!"

"She's joking most of the time Anko!" I yelled back.

"You don't know that! You don't know her! I don't want her living here let alone sleeping in my bed!" She shouted as her fist balled up once more.

"You haven't used it in months Anko! And you make it sound like I was your possession! Just like Asuma!-"Before I could even finish she walked towards me so fast I stepped back in fear that she might hit me. My back hit the door and her fist slammed into it next to my head. I let out my held breath as I stared at her.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop _comparing_ me to _him_!" she yelled and I flinched slightly at her tone before I looked away from her. "Fuck Kurenai am I really that much like him!" She yelled and quickly turned away from me. She kicked the side of my bed with her bare foot before she sat down on it. She placed her palms into her eyes and rubbed as she rested her elbows on her knees. She let out a shaky sigh. I frowned slightly as I watched her for a moment before slowly moving over to her.

I got down on my knees in front of her and got in between her already parted legs. I pulled her hands away from her face to get her to look at me. "You're not like him. You're so much better Anko and I'm sorry I brought it up." I whispered and she stared at me for a moment before she cupped my face and bent down to kiss me again. I wrapped my arms around her neck as I sat up a bit more to deepen the kiss. Her head titled as her tongue explored my mouth and I let out a soft moan before she gripped my arms tightly and yanked me up towards her.

Knowing were she wanted me I quickly straddled her thighs with my knees on the bed while never breathing the kiss. She gripped my butt in both hands and I groaned in her mouth when she yanked me closer. I ran one hand up the front of her shirt while the other moved up to cup the back of her neck. "Oh yeah." I heard a voice from the door and I pulled back from Anko to see both Shikamaru and Temari who was smirking. "Can I join?" She chuckled and I heard Anko growl.

"Get the fuck out!" she yelled and threw a pillow at her. Temari only laughed as she caught it and handed it to Shikamaru who rolled his eyes.

"So what's it going to be? I don't have all day so if you guys don't want her then we need to leave now. I'd like her to have a please to sleep before night fall." He said and I looked back to Anko who stared blankly at Temari before she took a deep breath and then looked back to me.

"Fine. Do whatever." She said with a shrug of her shoulders and I smiled as I wrapped my arms around her neck and kissed her forehead.

"Cool." Shikamaru said and I looked back to them to watch Temari nodded her head as well as she put her hands in her pocket. "Let's go get your bags out the car." He said and walked off. She followed after him and I turned back to Anko who was frowning slightly as she stared out the door.

"Don't worry about it Anko really. Temari won't affect our relationship in the least I promise you." I said as I ran my fingers threw her bangs which just fell back in place in front of her eyes. She looked to me and I smiled softly as I ran a finger down her cheek. "But I guess we can't make out on the sofa anymore. She's a bit of a pervert. I know she'd like to watch." I chuckled and a small smirk came to her lips as she raised an eyebrow at me while running her hands up my thighs.

"I'd never let her but the true question is would you enjoy it if she did?" she asked and I stared at her for a moment. I never had anyone watch me have sex but the thought of it kind made my stomach flip with excitement and arouse. I felt my self start to blush as she watched me waiting for an answer. My throat became dry and I suddenly became embarrassed about my dirty thoughts.

"I'm going to go help with her bags." I said and quickly got off her lap as she laughed and tried to grab my arm to keep me there but I was too fast.

"You're a pervert Kurenai!" She called after me while still laughing and I closed my eyes with a sigh. I walked into the living just as Shikamaru and Temari walked in with a couple of bags. I watched him sit them down and then thank me before leaving. Temari stood there for a moment before she looked to me and I let out a sigh.

"I guess you'll be staying in Anko's room. She hasn't used it in a while." I said and picked up one of her bags that Shikamaru had sat down. She nodded her head and followed me down the hall. I opened the door and let her in first. I watched as she looked around before she sighed and sat down on the bed. I crossed my arms as I watched. "You need anything?" I asked and she shook her head as she looked to me. Why did she all of a sudden seem so quiet?

"I'm good thanks." She sighed and looked around again. I nodded my head before she looked to me quickly. "Um thanks for having me. I promise not to have too many people over." She chuckled softly and I nodded my head. Well that was nice to hear. I heard Anko come up behind me but watched Temari whose face changed as she heard the feet as well. Her eyes narrowed slightly and she smirked. Just at that moment I realized that she only looked at Anko this way.

"Liking my bed loafer?" Anko asked as she leaned on the door frame behind me and Temari's smirk grew as she grew more relaxed then before. She leaned back on her hands and crossed her legs.

"I'd be liking it better if you was in it Anko." She purred as her head titled and I heard Anko scoff and then mumble something about a slut.

"In your dreams. Don't go around getting stains on it when you masturbate alone at night." She said and I rolled my eyes. Temari just got here and their already about to fight. This might have been a bad idea after all.

"Only if I can keep your fine girlfriend out of my thoughts." She chuckled.

"I'm going to kill you." Anko mumbled back and stepped forward but I put my hand out in front of her. That was Anko's problem. She thought trying to kill everyone with her bare fist was the way to solve any problem and on top of that she let everyone get to her especially when it came to me. She should know better then to let everyone get under her skin so quickly and especially someone like Temari.

"Let it go Anko." I mumbled when she looked at me. I watched as she rolled her eyes before walking back out the room. I looked back to Temari as she sat up and began to dig through her bag before she looked to me with a grin. I smiled back as I watched her a bit longer.

"If you need anything my room is down the other hall which I'm sure you already know but don't forget to knock first alright?" I said and turned to leave.

"Yeah. Thanks Kurenai." She said with a nod as she looked back down into her bag. I watched her again.

"No sexual joke about knowing where my room is and stuff?" I asked and she looked up at me with a chuckle and shook her head. "Okay." I said with a nod before I quickly walked out and closed the door behind me. Now either she really hated Anko and enjoys getting under her skin or she really likes Anko and loves seeing her angry face which I don't blame her. Anko's hot when she's angry and fired up. Anyways whatever the case I was going to find out what her deal was with my girlfriend.

** Thanks for reading. Reviews are always welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Anko's P.O.V**

Temari hadn't been living with us for a whole two week yet and I was already painfully aware of her strange behavior. The first one wasn't so bad at first because she kept the apartment clean and all but she even cleans it when it's already clean. I mean she's a total neat freak! It's to the point where I think she has some kind of OCD. I think this because our food in every cabinet and in the freezer and fridge are all in alphabetical order and in perfect rows now! Everything is extremely _perfect_ and to top it all off I don't even think she knows she does it! She cleans the bathtub three times a day and five times on the weekend. The girl got a serious problem. So I went to talk to Kurenai about it.

"I think its fine. She can clean the house all she wants." She said with a shrug as she continued to make her coffee and I let out a sigh as I leaned back on the counter.

"Kurenai our food is in rows in alphabetical order in the fridge. You have to at least think that's a bit strange. The girl has OCD." I said with a roll of my eyes and Kurenai nodded as she looked to me while sipping her coffee.

"And what are you doing to do with this new information? If she doesn't want to get help for it then you should let it go. As long as her OCD isn't stopping her from living her life or affecting others in a harmful way then she's fine for now. I think it's best to just make sure it doesn't get worst." She said with a shrug and I let out a heavy sigh.

"Her OCD is bugging the shit out of me Kurenai." I said and looked to her before looking to the door at hearing the devil her self walking towards us. I watched as she walked in and she smirked and winked at me as she made her way to the coffee pot. Was it just me or were her advances more towards me then Kurenai? I shook the thought of my head as she began to speak.

"Morning fellow roommates. Getting ready for your morning classes?" she asked as she pushed the coffee pot back and then began to put the sugar in line with the others and fixing them so they all faced front perfectly. I looked to Kurenai who look at me with an expression that said she got my point. I smirked slightly as I leaned back more on the counter.

"Yeah. What are you doing up so early? I thought you had afternoon classes." Kurenai said and sipped her coffee. She let out a throaty chuckle as she continued to straighten the things on the counter and Kurenai and I watched her as she smirked.

"Well if I was sleeping I would have missed the two of you showering together." She chuckled lowly and I clenched my teeth and she looked to me. "You have quiet the deep moan don't you Anko?" she asked as her head titled and I let out a growl as I fought back the urge to reach into the chore next to me and pull out a knife to stab her in the face with it. She chuckled again as her grin grew before she looked back to the counter.

"Temari are you aware that you have OCD?" Kurenai asked I guess to change the subject. She must have known I was two seconds away from killing this girl. Temari's face dropped and she frowned as she raised an eyebrow. She looked at the both us as we stared back at her.

"Are you serious?" she asked and Kurenai nodded. "I don't have OCD." She said and backed off the counter. I rolled my eyes. She was in denial of course.

"Yes you do." I said matter-of-fact-ly and her eyes narrowed on me and I saw her jaw flex. "You have two of them actually." I said with a roll of my eyes. "I mean you tie your shoes three times before actually leaving and you clean the bathtub two to three times a day! You're a fucking neat freak!" I said and pointed towards the bathroom. I watched as she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Well sorry I like the bathtub to be clean after you two have sex in it every morning!" She snapped back at me and I heard Kurenai mumble something about not every morning but it was true we had been doing it a lot since Temari's been living with us but it was one of the places were we had alone time! Now that Temari lived with us we couldn't do it in the living room or in the kitchen or in my own room! Not to mention she stayed in the apartment. She went to school, she went to work and then she watched T.V. in the living room must of the time. I thought for sure she'd be bringing girls home left and right.

"So you clean the shower three times a day because we have sex in it one time! That's stupid. We don't have sperm Temari! It doesn't go flying all over the place!" I yelled.

"Anko." Kurenai said and I looked to see her face turning red at what I had said. I waved her off and looked back to Temari who was glaring at me.

"So if Kurenai and I stopped doing it in the shower you'd stop cleaning it constantly?" I asked and crossed my arms and her eyes shifted to another part of the room. I eyed her watching as she shifted on her feet before rubbing her thumb against her index finger. I looked back to her face as she let out a heavy sigh and then nodded her head.

"Yeah." She said with a nod. I didn't believe it for a minute.

"Listen Temari." Kurenai said as she finally stepped in. "We're not saying that we don't like the apartment cleaned and stuff but we just want to make sure that you know you might have an OCD and we want you to look out for it is all. There is nothing wrong with being a neat freak. Anko and I will lay off with the shower thing if it makes you feel any better." She said and I rolled my eyes. Why was Kurenai so nice to this girl? I looked back to Temari who smiled to her.

"Thank you. See Anko that's all you had to say but I swear that I don't have OCD." She said with a shake of her head before she looked to her watch. "I got to go. I'm suppose to be meeting someone." She said and looked to the both of us again. So that's why she was up so early. "See you guys later." She said as she picked up her coffee and walked out the kitchen. I sighed as I looked to Kurenai.

"We can't have sex in the shower anymore now?" I asked and she chuckled as she looked to me.

"I said we'd lay off not stop." She said and I smirked as I leaned over and kissed her cheek. Kurenai liked sex in the shower more then I did. "Hey." She said and looked to her own watch. "We have like an hour before class. Let's go have sex on the sofa while she's not here." She said with a grin as she took my hand and held me towards the living room. Kurenai found the sofa special for some odd reason. She had said it was special because it was there that we first had sex but if memory serves me correctly we ended up having more sex on the floor then the sofa.

I shrugged it off though. Whatever works for her. It didn't take long for me to be on top of her on the sofa with her shirt pushed up pass her breast and her pants pushed down passed her knees. My hands were attached to her breast while hers were attached to my butt trying to keep me close as she rocked her hips into me. I let out a groan as I sucked on her neck making sure to leave a purplish mark behind. I moved down to her collar and nipped at it knowing that it would make her breath hitch in her throat which it did before she whimpered.

I chuckled slightly against her chest before moving one of my hands and replaced it with my mouth. She moaned and arched her back trying to get her bra covered breast further into my mouth. I used the hand I was no longer using down to her panties and rubbed her threw them. She groaned again and I looked up to watch her throw her head back. "Anko." She moaned and bit her lower lip.

Before we got any farther the sound of the phone going off got Kurenai's attention. I groaned knowing Kurenai was going to push me away to answer it. That was her problem. Every time we was doing something like this and the phone rang or someone was at the door she would just cut us off like we wasn't in the middle of getting it on.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt her push me in the shoulders trying to get me off her. "Oh come on Kurenai let it ring. They'll call back." I said and moved back up to claim her lips. She groaned but opened her mouth for me anyways pulling me down on top of her but the phone just kept ringing and she groaned again before pushing me away once more.

"Its might be important." She said and I smirked at her rather heavy breathing and flushed cheeks. "Let me up Anko." She said and pushed again and I began to pout but didn't remove myself from over top of her or the hand that was in between her legs. "Anko." She said with a roll of her eyes as she slid from under me before pushing her shirt down and pulling her pants up as she quickly rushed to get the phone. I sighed as I laid back down on the sofa and watched her. "Hi mother." She said and stiffened a bit. I frowned slightly. Kurenai was always so uncomfortable talking to her mother and I thought it was always strange.

For example I had walked in on her talking to her mother once before on the phone. I only wrapped my arm around her and kissed her cheek and she pulled away form me completely as if her mother knew what was going on, on the other end of the line. I'd hate to see how Kurenai was with her mother in the same room. I rolled my eyes at the thought before I sighed and continued to watch her talk to her mother while zipping my pants back up. There was no way that Kurenai was going to want to do anything after talking to her mother. She never did.

The sound of her hanging up the phone got my attention again as I sat up and she turned towards me. "What she want?" I asked with a sigh and she walked over and sat down on the sofa with a heavy sigh. I frowned at the look on her face.

"She's coming to visit next weekend." She said and looked to me. I slowly nodded my head as I knew she had more to say. She moved closer to me and kissed my cheek. I let a small smile come to my lips at the small gesture but I knew it only met that she was beating around the bush with something. She let out a small sigh as she rubbed my thigh.

"Alright Kurenai. What's the deal? What's bugging you now?" I asked as I turned more towards her.

"She still doesn't know we're dating." She said as she looked down at her lap and I let out a deep sigh. This is something Kurenai and I had talked about a couple of times. She keeps telling me she's going to tell her parents and she never does. She had met my parents after our first week of dating and they loved her. I knew I had to give her more time to tell her parents because I was her fist girlfriend. My parents on the other hand have been aware of me being a lesbian since high school so it was much easier to tell them about Kurenai.

But we are six months into our relationship and I never even met her parents before. All I know is Kurenai's mother had high standers set for her only child and that didn't include getting it on with another girl. But I was starting to get more and more impatient. The more she brushed it off the more I felt that she was ashamed of me and I didn't like that feeling, not one bit. I was pulled out of my thoughts when her soft lips touched my neck and I looked back to her with a frown. "I'll tell them. I promise." She mumbled against my neck.

"When?" I asked. When she said nothing I sighed and looked away from her. I heard her groan before getting up and straddling my lap. I kept my head turned to let her know I wasn't happy with her. She ran her hands up my shoulders and up my neck before cupping my face and making me look to her.

"Don't be mad at me." She mumbled with a frown and I shook my head and tired to look away from her. It was hard to stay angry at her when she was looking at me like that. "I'll tell them about you I promise Anko. Just…not this weekend. Just be my roommate for the weekend." She said and I scuffed. Did she really just say that!

"No way Kurenai." I said and looked back to her.

"Okay, okay. That's not what I met." She said and shook her head before she took a deep breath and looked back to me. "Just keep your hands to yourself when their around okay? That's all I'm asking. Just for the weekend. If you do this for me then I promise right before they leave to go back home I'll tell them all about us." She said as she pressed her forehead to mine and I brought my eyes to meet her red ones. I knew she met it. I sighed and nodded my head before titling it to kiss her softly on the lips. "Thank you Anko. Thank you so much" She whispered and pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around her as well and ran them up her back as I let out a sigh into her neck.

I turned my head a bit and began to kiss her neck softly. When she wiggled against me and then moaned I smirked and started open mouth kisses, sucking and biting at the flesh of her neck. She moaned again and titled her head to the side. Maybe I'll get lucky still… I brought my hands forward and cupped both her breast in my hands and messaging them. She let out a heavy sigh into my ear as she arched into me. I felt my arousal kick in as she shifted her hips against me before she began to slowly rock them.

I let out a groan into her neck before I dragged my mouth up to her jaw and nipped at it before I moved to her lips and kissed her softly before slipping my tongue into her mouth. I moaned when she brought hers out to play. I titled my head as my hips bucked a bit. I felt my heart increase as did my breathing and I kissed her harder. Her hands finally unwrapped from my neck and moved down to take off her shirt. She pulled back from my lips to pull it over her head before kissing me hard again. I dragged my hands down her exposed torso before I undid her pants and slipped my hand inside.

"Please." She whispered as she gripped my wrist and I chuckled as she tried to get my hand into her panties. I seem to have had a habit of playing with her before going inside her panties and she hated it so she'd try to get my hand in there herself. It was so cute. "Don't tease me. We have to get to class. Just make me come." She panted as she pressed her forehead to mine and pushed my hand into her panties. I bit my lip at feeling how wet she was.

"Fuck Kurenai." I whispered as I ran two fingers along her slit and she bucked down against them just getting the tips to go inside and she whimpered. I looked up at her face to see it flashed with her eyes closed. I slipped two fingers inside her and watched her eyebrows come together as she let out a heavy moan while gripping my wrist tighter. Her other hand gripped the back of my neck as she began to rock against my still fingers. She groaned.

"Come on Anko. I'm serious. Please." She said and opened her eyes to look at me. I chuckled before I pulled my two fingers out her wet center before pumping them in slowly. She moaned and put her head back as she closed her eyes again. I took the opportunity to suck on her neck once more as her hips rocked with the slow rhythm that my fingers had set. "Faster baby." She whispered and a shiver ran down my spine. I loved it when she called me baby.

"Is this what you want Kurenai?" I asked as I moved my fingers faster, now pumping them in at the pace she wanted, which was increasingly fast. She nodded as she kept it titled allowing me to mark her neck. "Talk to me Kurenai. Tell me what you want." I whispered into her ear as my lips brushed it. My voice coming out far huskier then I thought. I'm sure she could hear my want in it. I was dripping wet from seeing her like this and her study rocking motion did nothing but tease me. I thought twice of slipping my other hand into my pants and getting myself off. I needed release too you know.

Her groan pulled me out of my thoughts and I bit her ear. "I want you…"She whispered and I shivered as I felt my eyes roll back. "I want more." She whispered as she gripped my wrist tighter. I didn't have to be told twice. I swiftly add a third finger and she cried out before I leaned up and kissed her to swallow all her cries and moans. Her nails scrapped into my neck as she drew closer and closer to orgasm. She bit on my lower lip making me groan before she pulled back from my lips and buried her face into my neck. "Oh Anko. Baby I'm so close." She whispered in my neck and I bit my lower lip. She didn't have to tell me. I could feel it. I could always feel. The way her walls started to constrict around my fingers, the way her hips started to move and how she always dug her nails into some part of my body. She never had to tell me. I always knew.

My name was at the tip of her tongues the moment she did come. She held me tightly to her and I held her back just as tight while waiting for her to come down from her high. She held her breath as her walls relaxed and contracted around my fingers. I wiggled them feeling the come that had poured into the palm of my hand. She groaned against my neck at the movement before she kissed it softy and then up my jaw to my lips. She smiled to me and I returned it as I brushed some curls out her face. She bit her lip as she backed away some.

"Now let's take care of you." She whispered as she undid my pants and I let out a sigh as I put my head back on the sofa and closed my eyes. My hips already twitching for what was to come. She let out a giggle at the movement before her hand slipped into my pants. I groaned as she bent and began to kiss my neck softly while her other hand moved pass my shirt to cup of my breast. I felt them react to her touch and blushed a bit when she giggled once more. It was safe to say we were going to be late for class…

**Thanks for reading. I don't know much about OCDs so lets just pretend that what Temari has in the beginning of the chapter is an OCD even if it really isn't okay? Thanks! Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait guys...I had a loooong writers block with all of my stories...But here's chapter four! Please Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4 Kurenai's P.O.V**

I bit my nail nervously as I stared at the front door waiting for that dreadful knock that met my parents had showed up. I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped before I looked over it to see Anko leaning on the back of the sofa watching me with a frown and a raised eyebrow. "Baby relax. I'm sure it'll be fine." She said before she bent down and kissed my temple. I sighed as I tried to do what she said before there was a knock and I quickly jumped away from Anko and too my feet. I looked to her with an apologetic look and she merely rolled her eyes and waved me off. I frowned as a second knock came.

"Someone going to get the door?" Temari asked as she walked in from Anko's room or her room…whatever.

"Remember guys where only roommates okay." I said and looked to the both of them. Temari mumbled something about not caring and Anko mumbled something about hating parents. They were both good enough answers for me so I quickly walked up to the door just as another series of knocks began. I swung the door opened and smiled to my mother. "Hi Mother." I said but she didn't look to happy as she eyed me with her cold blue eyes. I looked to my father and smiled. He returned it. "Hi Daddy." I sighed.

"Darling." He said as he stepped pass mother to hug me. His red eyes that matched mine showed nothing but love and excitement. At least I knew my father loved me. I'd feel the most at ease with telling him about Anko. He would understand and would still love me. I knew that as a fact. But he was always very keen. I knew if Anko and I interacted with each other too much or even looked at each other too much he'd know instantly that we was more then friends. He could read face expressions and body movement as if he was reading a book. It was like a first language to him. I guess that had something to do with him being an investigator.

"What took you so long to get to the door? I knocked almost four times." My mother's words pulled me out of my thoughts and I looked to her. "You say you have two roommates. Why couldn't one of you get to the door sooner?" she asked as she held her nose in the air. I fought back the urge to roll my eyes and instead shifted as I shrugged my shoulders. "Don't shrug your shoulders at me young lady. You better stand up straight like a real woman and give me a proper answer." She said and I bit the inside of my cheek as I stood up right.

"I'm sorry mother. We've been busy today." I said.

"Are you going to stand there all day or let us in?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Someone kill me now… I let out a heavy sigh and stepped aside to let them inside the apartment. I gripped the handle tightly as she looked around before she looked to Anko and then Temari and then to me with a glare. "Are these your roommates? Don't be rude Kurenai intrude us! I raised you with some manners young lady!" she snapped and I bit the inside of my cheek again before I slammed the door shut. She gasped. "Child don't go around slamming doors!" she yelled at me.

I was going to kill myself by the end of this week. This woman was more on me then when I was younger. I wonder what her problem with me was now. I quickly turned to Anko who looked down right furious with my mother. I guess not liking the way she talked to me. I sighed and quickly turned towards Temari instead thinking it was better to introduce her first. She looked amaze with the whole situation.

"Mother, Dad. This is Temari." I said as I walked over to her. "She's the one that I told you about. She needed a place to stay." I said and my father smiled and shook her hand while my mother put her nose in the air and turned away from her. I felt my fist balled up at her rudeness before I heard Temari scoff. I looked to her to see her glaring at my mother. She didn't like it either I take it. I turned to Anko and stepped over to her. I stood next to her how I did with Temari but placed my hand on her lower back. "And this is Anko. My original roommate." I said as I brushed my fingers under her shirt.

"It's nice to meet you." She said and I looked to her as she smirked and shook my father's hand before she put her hand out to my mother who put her nose in the air and looked around the apartment again. I bit my lower lip as I felt my anger start to build faster then it was before. Who did she think she was shunning my girlfriend like that? This woman ticked me off to no end. I felt Anko tense next to me as she lowered her hand back down and I continued to stroke her lower back with my thumb to keep her calm.

"Both you ladies are extremely beautiful." My father said as he looked to the both of them and I watched as they both seemed to relax and smile at his compliment while giving him thanks. I felt myself relax as well. If it wasn't for my father I don't think I would have made it through my childhood. "You both must have boyfriends. You're so charming." His smiled grew. I watched as a sly smirk came to Temari's lips and I knew what she was going to say before she said it.

"No actually we're both-"

"Temari!" I was quick to cut her off. She looked to me and I shook my head at her. She grinned before turning her head away while crossing her arms and leaning against the wall.

"Temari just got out of a bad relationship." I looked to Anko when she began to speak. She put her hands in her pockets as she smiled to my father. "And I'm single at the moment. I'm not ready for a serious relationship just yet. My school work gets a bit hard around this time of year so I'd like to focus on that." She said with a nod and he returned it. I smiled as well at the fact that Anko was lying threw her teeth but it was a good lie never the less.

"That's what I like to hear." He said before he looked to me. "And how about you my dear. Are you still seeing that Asuma fellow?" He asked and I frowned as I saw Anko tense out the corner of my eye by the mention of his name. She still hated his guts. I shook my head as I looked towards the ground before I released a sigh and then looked back to my father to see him frowning as well. "That's sad to hear. I'm sorry about that dear." He said and I nodded my head with a small smile. "Well would you like to talk about what happened?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Not now dad." I said before looking back to my mother noticing how she was quiet this whole time. She was currently looking around my apartment with a look of distaste on her face. I frowned slightly as she held her head up with a frown and her eyes down casted towards the floor. That look met she didn't like the surroundings at all. I sighed. Now she didn't like my home. That was just great. "Can I get you guys anything. Would you like some Coffee or tea?" I asked and my mother looked to me.

"Yes. I'd like some tea. You should remember how I like it Kurenai." She said and I nodded my head with a sigh before I looked to my father who put up his hand while shaking his head.

"Nothing for me dear." He said and I smiled to him before I quickly walked into the kitchen seriously needing to get away from my mother before I killed her. I turned the fire on and then put kittle of water over to of it and let out a heavy sigh as I leaned on the counter with my head down. I heard someone come in from behind me and didn't know it was Anko until she ran her hand up my back to my shoulder and gave it a small squeeze as she leaned closer to me.

"Are you alright?" She whispered and I swallowed hard and shook my head before I looked to her.

"I can't do this. I can't deal with her Anko I really can't." I said and shook my head before she cupped my face. She ran her finger along my lip lower and watched her own actions before she looked up at my eyes and smiled.

"Yes you can. It's for two days and their gone. We'll be back to the way we were before. It'll be fine." She said and her words seem to have had a calming affect on me as I relaxed and allowed my eyes to close for a moment. "It'll be alright Kurenai." She whispered and I nodded my head before I opened my eyes at the sound of her moving closer. I began to panic when her lips brushed my own. What if my parents were to walk in on us! I couldn't handle that. I began to pull away before I felt her tongue brush my lips. I groaned as that one action made me stop in my retreat.

Her tongue slipped into my mouth as she turned me more towards her before pushing me back against the counter. I gripped her hips as I kissed her back though I still felt this paranoid feeling in the pit of my stomach and my ears stayed alert to the sound in the living room, listening for anyone coming near. I turned my attention back to Anko when she moved one hand down to cup my butt and pull me closer. I knew she was already getting excited and soon she'd be hot and bother but I wouldn't let that happen because if she got hot and bother but not her release then she'd be cranky for the rest of the day.

I gasped when she pulled away from my lips and moved down to my neck. I inhaled threw my teeth as my eyes fluttered shut. I loved the feeling and I didn't want her to stop but I needed her too. I brought my hands up and pushed on her shoulders. "Come on stop" I mumbled and she bit my neck making me release a moan. I bit my lip hard at how loud it was. "Anko stop." I whispered.

"We're not doing anything Kurenai" she chuckled back as her hands moved up to cup my breast and I already felt them start to get hard. I bit my lip as she gave them a squeeze. Her lips continued at my neck and I let out a sigh as I moved my hands down to grip the counter completely forgetting that I was suppose to be making her stop. My back arched into her touch and I wanted more. I bit my lip at the fact that I was the one getting hot and bothered. I moaned when her hand moved under my shirt and pushed my bra out the way to play with my hard nipples. I groaned at the sensation and put my head back. "Hmm Kurenai. You want this. Tell me you want it" She whispered into my ear. I shivered at her words.

"Anko I-" I was just about to tell her how much I wanted it before the kittle began to whistle and I roughly pushed her away out of sudden fear that they would have heard or seen what was happening in here. She stumbled back into the table at the sudden push and I glared at her as I fixed my shirt and bra. "Anko you promised." I hissed at her and she let out a chuckle as she looked away from me. Well it didn't look she'd be keeping her hands off me for this one weekend like she had promised.

"Kurenai turn off that water!" My mother yelled from the living room and I let out a frustrated growl as I quickly turned to the stove and turned it off before yank the water off. I poured it into one of the mugs that sat in front of me not caring if it was clean or not. I put the sugar in it as well as the tea bag before I looked to Anko who was silent as she stood behind me. She was frowning slightly as she watched me make my mother's tea. I frowned at her face expression.

"I'm sorry Kurenai." She said and rubbed the back of her neck as she looked away from me. "I'll keep my promise. I won't touch you. I see how hard it is to deal with your mother but you know how I get when we kiss. Your just so fucking hot." She said as she sat up on the table and I let a small smirk come to my lips as I also felt my cheeks turn red at her words. She let out a heavy sigh and rolled her head back. "Alright. I'll try to control myself but can you blame me for not wanting to jump your bones." She said and I let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah I know Anko but t-"

"Kurenai where is my tea!" My mother cut me off as she shouted from the living room. I let out another heavy sigh as I turned and grabbed the mug before looking back to Anko with another apologetic look and once again, she wave me off and rolled her eyes. I frowned and quickly walked out the kitchen. Just then, I knew my mother was going to put a strain on me and Anko's relationship. I just hoped it wasn't too much strain. I let out another sigh as I handed my mother her tea and she nodded her head as she sipped it before making a disgusted face. I frowned slightly as she held it up towards me. "It's absolutely terrible Kurenai! Who taught you how to make such horrible tea! Remove it from my sight.' She said and waved me off. I rolled my eyes with a heavy sigh as I sat it down on the coffee table. This woman was going to be the death of me.

"So what hotel do you plan to stay in while you're here?" I looked to my father first and just as he was about to speak my mother shot up with a loud and unnecessary gasp. We all looked to her as she put her hand on her chest and looked down at me in shock.

"Hotel! You expect your mother to stay in a hotel!" she demanded. Oh here we go. I rolled my eyes as I rubbed my temple. "I will do no such thing Kurenai Elliot Yuhi." She said and I looked up at her at the mention of my middle name. Was it really that serious? "I hate those places and you know that!" she said and put her nose in the air. I continued to rub my temple as I watched her with a small frown.

"Yes mother. I'm sorry." I mumbled before I sighed and closed my eyes. "Well where do you plan to stay then mother?" I asked.

"Here of course.' She said as she put her nose in the air.

"What?" Me, Temari and Anko asked at the same time. I would have looked to them to see if I was the only one that thought that was weird but I kept my eyes on my mother more shocked that she thought she'd be staying with me when we only have two beds and a pull out sofa. "And where are you going to sleep? Ter-I mean Anko sleeps in her room and I sleep in my room and Temari sleeps on the pull out sofa. We don't have enough space for you and father." I said and glanced to him. He was as laid back as ever. That's the one thing that annoyed me about him. He always let mother do the talking.

"Well I'm not staying at a hotel Kurenai." She said with a shake of her head.

"Well I have a great idea." Anko said with a grin as she leaned back on the sofa as we all looked to her and by the look on her face I knew she was about to say something perverted. "Kurenai and I can share a bed. Temari can still sleep on the sofa and you guys take one of our beds." She said as her smirk grew. I blushed slightly as I looked to my father out the corner of my eye worried that he might have seen my flushed face but he's curious glaze was on Anko and he had his thinking face on. I bit my lip at the thought that he was already onto the idea that she was completely gay. I sighed and closed my eyes and Anko's suggestion didn't help the cause.

"My daughter will not share a bed with a woman…like yourselves." She said and I gasped as I watched her eye Temari and Anko with a look of disgust and I heard both girls scoff but thankfully they held their tongues and kept their comebacks to their selves. I looked back to my mother also not pleased with her comment.

"Mother don't take about my roommates like that." I said and shook my head as my fist balled up on my lap. She gasped and looked to me. "I won't stand for it. You don't know them like I do. Temari and Anko are great girls and I won't have you bad mouthing them. Anko's only trying to help seeing how your being so damn difficult at the moment." She said and she gasped again as she put her hand on her chest.

"Kurenai you watch your language with me young lady!" She said and I let out another heavy sigh and closed my eyes to try and keep myself calm. "How dare you say such things!" she snapped and even stumped her foot.

"Calm down mother before you give yourself a heart attack." I said as my eyes narrowed on her. She gasped again and was ready to reply before my father spoke up finally.

"I like the idea." We all looked to my father as he smiled. "Your mother and I will take the sofa and Temari and Anko can share a room as to not make your mother uncomfortable. Is that alright with everyone?" He asked and I looked to Anko who was frowning before I looked to Temari who was smirking and nodded her head before I looked to my mother who just put her nose in the air like she always did. I let out a heavy sigh.

"Alright. Fine. I don't care." I said and shook my head. My mother hadn't been here an hour and I was already drained. She was so impatient and needed everything here and now. If she wasn't happy then no one was happy. I heard Anko let out a groan and I glanced to her to see her glaring at the floor. She clearly wanted to share a bedroom with me and I let a small smile come to my lips. She was like a child.

"Excellent." My father said as he rose from his seat. "Now Kurenai are you ready to go out to dinner?" He asked with a smile and I returned it as I began to relax a bit. I would have loved it more if it was just going to be me and my father but no. Mother was coming as well to tell me what I couldn't and could eat and to tell me how fat I look after we leave the restaurant. I frowned slightly. She did it every time…

"Yes. Let's go." I said as I got up before I stopped and looked to Anko who was frowning slightly as she watched me. I wanted to give her a kiss goodbye like I always did but I couldn't with my parents standing there but that didn't stop me from standing there as if I was going to do just that. I bit my lip and looked to her as my father opened the door. Her eyes watched me as if seeing what I was going to do next.

"Let's go Kurenai!" my mother yelled and I jumped slightly before nodding and following them out sparing Anko one last glance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy...**

**Chapter 5 Anko's P.O.V.**

I laid across the sofa and went through the channels as I waited for Kurenai and her parents to come back. Her mother was worst then I thought. She was a total bitch to her daughter! I mean that should count as some kind of abuse or something. I rolled my eyes before I heard Temari come out of my-_her_ room. I glanced to her as she walked around the sofa and looked down at me with a smirk. My eyes narrowed. "What do you want?" I mumbled as I frowned.

"Your mother-in-law seems really nice." She chuckled as she crossed her arms and I clenched my teeth and blushed slightly. Kurenai and I weren't married and the thought of it surprisingly sent fear and excitement running through my being. I looked away from her as I scoffed.

"Yeah right." I said with a roll of my eyes.

"She's going to shit a cow when she finds out your fucking her daughter!" She busted out laughing and I let out a growl as I shot up to my knees to be in front of her. I grabbed her collar and yanked her close. Her laugh died down to a snicker as her eyes became half lidded and she smirked. "I like it rough." She chuckled as she leaned closer to me. My eyes narrowed again.

"Kurenai isn't here to protect you Temari so you better shut your damn mouth before I punch you in it!" I snapped and shoved her away. She only laughed and fixed her shirt before she eyed me. I felt a shiver run down my spine at the look in her eyes. "What the fuck are you looking at me like that for Temari?" I hissed threw my teeth before I laid back down on the sofa and turned towards the T.V. once again. "Go fuck yourself or something and leave me alone." I mumbled.

Temari was silent for a moment but I could still see her standing by the arm of the sofa. I shook my head and turned my attention back to the T.V deciding to just forget about her. I seen her shift and looked back to her just in time to watch her start climbing over top of me. My eyes widened slightly and I sat up on my elbows. "Temari what the fuck!" I yelled.

"I'd rather you fuck me." she said with a smirk as she straddled me. My mind went blank when I instantly became turned on. I was in trouble. She ran her hands up my sides as she bent down towards my face. Her head titled as her lips brushed my parted ones. "And you want to fuck me too." She mumbled as she took my hands and placed them on her breasts. And that's when my mind began to work once again immediately telling me that this chest, these breasts did not belong to Kurenai Yuhi which means they didn't belong to my girlfriend. Rage took over my horny desire and I tried yanking my hands away but only succeed in get them off her chest, she still held my wrists. I let out a growl and she let out a chuckle.

"I'll only tell you this once Temari. _Get off_" I hissed and her smirk only grew so I once again tried to push her off. She held fast to me but did fall off the side of the sofa. On the down side she took me with her and I landed in between her legs and my hands cupping her breast again. She let out a playful moan as if to tease me about where my hands landed and I growled. "I'm going to fucking kill you Temari!" I yelled as I pulled my hands away before she quickly wrapped her legs around my waist and kept me against her. "Let me go." I grunted as I tried to get her legs off me.

"That's it Anko. Get Angry." She encouraged me as she wrapped her arms around my neck and gripped my hair before she forced me into a kiss. My eyes widened as she slipped her tongue into my mouth and I felt her hips buck up against me. I pulled her hands off me and pulled out of the kiss while she grinned. "I want you to fuck me when you're angry." She said and my eyes narrowed.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" I yelled as I finally got her legs off me and quickly sat back up to my knees. "I'm pretty happy in my current relationship Temari! So fuck off!" I yelled and was ready to get up before the door opened. We both looked up as Kurenai walked in. she stopped as she stared at us and her parents stopped behind her both looking over her shoulders. My heart dropped at seeing the confused look on Kurenai's face before the hurt and then the rage. I looked down at our position. This wasn't looking good for me. I was still in between Temari's legs and my hair falling out as well her shirt being pushed up. I quickly jumped up. "Kurenai it's not what it looks like." I said and shook my head.

"And why would I care what it looks like?" she asked and tossed her keys down on the side table before she looked to me with a frown. "It's not like we're in a relationship Anko." She said and put on a smile that was clearly fake. I frowned slightly and felt my body slump at her words. Well that didn't hurt at all. I sighed and closed my eyes before I opened them to watch Temari sit down on the sofa. "I'm going to bed. I'll talk to you in the morning mom, Dad." She said and kissed them both before she walked towards her room and we all watched her go.

"What was all that in here?" Her mother asked and I looked back to her as she looked at both Temari and I.

"We were playing a game." Temari yawned as she put her feet up on the coffee table and flipped threw the channels. How could she act so laid back after trying to rape me!

"Well I didn't like it one bit! I say you kids have no grace these days." She said and put her nose in the air. I was going to snap this woman's neck one day. I sighed and glanced towards the hall that led to Kurenai's room. She was hurt and I wanted nothing more then go to in there and tell her that it wasn't what it looked like and tell her that I was still hers. I didn't want her to think that I was cheating on her because I wasn't! I bit my lip before I looked back to her parents who I blame for all of this. If they didn't come Kurenai wouldn't keep pulling away from me and Kurenai wouldn't have went out to dinner and Temari wouldn't have forced herself on me.

Her mother appeared to be looking around again. That's all she ever did. I rolled my eyes and looked to her father who I was starting to really like. He was already watching me with this look on his face but the moment I looked to him it disappeared and he replaced it with a smile and a nod. I returned it slowly. Her parents were so weird. "Well I'm going to bed." I said with a nod of my head before I took off for my bed room and heard Temari mumble the same thing before following after me. "You stay the fuck away from me." I mumbled as I heard her close the door behind her. She chuckled.

"Come on Anko. It was just a bit of fun." She said and I spun around to glare at her watching as she leaned against the door while crossing her arms. "I wasn't expecting your girlfriend to walk in but if she hadn't would you have let us finish?" she asked and I let out a growl.

"No! We didn't even start to have a finish Temari! Your going to fucking ruin my relationship and I swear on my life if I lose Kurenai you'll seriously regret it." I said as my eyes narrowed once again but once again she only smirked.

"I like it when you get all angry like that. You have no idea how much it turns me on." She said and I sighed. This girl was strange!

"I'm serious Temari." I mumbled and she nodded her head though she still looked very amazed. I sighed and tossed a sheet down on the floor. "You sleep down there." I mumbled before I laid down on my bed. She chuckled as she took her pants off and I glanced to her before I quickly rolled over to my side away from her. She already got me in enough trouble.

"You can watch you know." She chuckled and I glared at the wall as my thoughts raced back to Kurenai. No. I wasn't sleeping in this room with this rapist. I was going to sleep in Kurenai's room… hopefully but if she turned out to be angry then I was sleeping in the hall. I let out a heavy sigh. I just had to wait until Kurenai's parents fell asleep.

My eyes shot open and I sat up and looked around the dark room before I looked down at Temari who was sleeping on the floor. I rolled my eyes as I got up and creped out the room. I walked threw the living room and glanced to Kurenai's parent who were also sleeping. I walked down Kurenai's hall before I slowly entered her room. She was sleeping as well and I eyed her frame as I walked up to the end of the bed. I crotched down in front of her and let my eyes go over her flawless face. She was just so beautiful. I brought my hand up and ran my finger down the side of her face and watched as her nose wiggled and her eyebrows came together. I smiled softly at the expression. "Kurenai." I whispered.

She groaned and opened her red eyes to look at me. "Anko?" she sat up and looked around before she looked back to me. "What are you doing in here? Did my parents see you?" She asked as she looked around again and I shook my head which seemed to make her relax. She frowned as she stared at me and I stared back. "I know why you're here." She said and let out a sigh as she ran her fingers threw her hair and I frowned. "Go ahead and try to explain yourself Anko." She said with a shake of her head.

"She came onto me!" I hissed and she nodded her head. "I swear I didn't consent to any of it. She's fucking weird telling me she likes it when I'm angry. I think that all those times she came onto you just to make me angry." I said and shook my head and she nodded though she didn't seem too surprised by it. "It didn't mean anything to me though. I swear I was fighting her off. I swear." I said and she nodded again before she cupped my face and I leaned into her touch. She then smiled and I relaxed a bit.

"I already kind of knew you were the one she was really after Anko." She said as she laid back down and I blinked a few times a bit shocked by this news. "I mean any time I was alone with her she was just a normal person but when you was around she was this sexually charged flirt machine." She chuckled softly before she sighed and looked me over. "I know your telling the truth Anko. And besides I trust you." She whispered and I felt my heart drop into my stomach as she smiled to me again. She closed her eyes with a heavy sigh. "You should get back to your room." She said and I pouted when she opened her eyes again.

"I don't want too. I want to stay in here with you. Only for the night and I'll be up before your parents. Please Kurenai." I said and I seen a hit of panic go threw her eyes as well as doubt before she bit her lip. I sat up on her bed a bit and wrapped in arm around her. "Please Kurenai." I whispered into her neck and I heard her let out a sigh before she nodded and moved over while holding the blankets open for me. I grinned as I got in bed with her and wrapped my arms around her waist as I buried my face into her hair and neck. Something I loved to do when we cuddled. I inhaled deep as she laced her fingers with mine. "I love the way you smell." I mumbled.

"I know." She chuckled as she ran hand up my arm. "I like the way you smell too Anko." She chuckled and I rolled my eyes sensing that she was teasing me. she rolled over in my arms and nudged me onto my back so she could rest her head on my shoulder and press her nose into my neck as she threw one leg over my hips. I sighed as I ran my hand up her bare leg all the way to her underwear before going down to her knee and then doing it all over again.

"Well I'm glad you will at least get this intimate with me with your parents in the next room." I said as the hand that wasn't running up her leg cupped her butt and I smirked when she moaned into my neck. "I thought you'd be too scared." I chuckled and I heard her scoff.

"Well both of my parents are pretty heavy sleepers and I told them were the bathroom is. They have no real reason to come in here in the middle of the night." She said and I nodded my head as I felt her hand go up my shirt and run over my stomach even dipping her fingers into my belly bottom. I bit my lip.

"Does that mean we can fool around?" I asked and she shook her head. "Why not?" I pouted.

"Well…"She said up to look at me and I saw a small blush come to her face. "I'm pretty loud in bed when it comes to you Anko. You know that…"She whispered with a blush as she looked away from me and I smirked as I watched her.

"Don't worry. We'll be really quiet I promise." I whispered as I leaned up to kiss her but she backed away.

"Your not even suppose to be in here. We're not suppose to be intimate at all this weekend." She said with a shake of her head and I shifted one of my legs up allowing it to brush against her center. I watched her eyes flutter shut as she let out a sigh. I let a small smirk come to my lips as the hand I had on her butt pushed her down as I brought my thigh back up forcing her against it again. She bit her lip this time as her hips began to rock against me slowly, grinding her center against me. She groaned as her head dropped onto my shoulder and I knew I had her.

"You want this." I mumbled as I felt my thigh suddenly become wet as she continued to grind against it. "Your wet threw your panties Kurenai." I whispered as she turned her head towards my neck and began to leave open mouth kisses. "So wet." I whispered as I felt it increase. "Jeeze I think your parents being in the next room is getting you off." I said with a grin and she dug her nails into my stomach. I inhaled deeply before biting my lip.

"Anko touch me." she whispered into my ear and I shivered at her words before I pushed her up a bit. I pushed her shirt up and cupped both her breasts loving the fact she doesn't sleep with a bra. She groaned as my thumbs brushed against harden nipples and I bit my lip as I felt my own self become wet. "Anko." She moaned loudly as she gripped my shoulders and I quickly looked up too her face.

"Shh." I whispered as I leaned up and kissed her softly. She forced her tongue into my mouth as she let out a groan before her hands moved down and pushed my boy shorts down followed by my underwear. I watched as she removed her own panties as well before straddling me. I bit my lip at feeling her wet core so close to my own. I opened my legs a bit as she adjusted herself before grinding her center against my own and we both moaned at the feeling. "Fuck Kurenai." I hissed as I moved my hand down to grip her hip as she rode over top of me throwing her head back as she took her time.

"I'll never get over how good this feels." She breathed out as she brought her head back forward and placed her hands on the side of my head gripping the pillow as she stared down at me and I stared right back. She bit her lip. "I love riding you." She whispered keeping up her slow rocking motion, putting me in a trace as I watched her hair sway with the movement. Her eyes never leaving me. I loved it when she rode me too. I mean I'm usually the dominate one but with Kurenai it was different. I loved being submissive for her. I loved the way she looked at me when she knew she had all the control.

Her breathing increased as did her thrust as she gripped the pillows tighter. I gripped her hips tighter as I also felt myself getting closer. She closed her eyes tightly. "Shit." I whispered as my hips bucked roughly and out of rhythm which only caused her to moan and speed up her own thrust and I bit my lip so not to call out.

"Oh fuck Anko I-" I covered her mouth as I quickly sat up. It was when she said my name like that did she get real loud. I used my other hand to shove her shirt up and took one of her lovely orbs into my mouth. She cried out against my hand as her hands ran threw my hair before she bit down on the skin on my palm while breathing hard threw her nose and moaning against it as she rode me hard and fast. My free hand toyed with her other breast and she put her head back as one hand scrapped at my scalp and the other dug nails into my back. My own eyes started to roll back at the pleasure that was building. I was so close and I wanted nothing more then to fall over the edge.

I bit down on her nipple and she cried out again which was once again muffled by my hand. She gripped my hair tightly as I sucked on it roughly before running my tongue along it. she came with a strangled cry as her body tensed and she bit down harder on the palm of my hand and I closed my eyes when I felt her cum run down my own opening and then onto the bed which was just enough to push me over the edge. I clenched onto her as my legs try to close and she pushed my hand away from her mouth as she pulled my head up and kissed me passionately on the lips even though we both was in need of air.

I ran my hands up her back as we broke apart panting and she rested her head on my shoulder. I stroked her hair as I kissed her neck. "I love it when you ride me too." I chuckled once I got my breath back. I looked to her with a grin and she smiled as well before I seen worry enter her eyes and she quickly looked to the door. "Kurenai. It's alright. They won't find out." I said and stroked her cheek and she nodded her head as she looked back to me.

"I'm sorry." She whispered before leaned in and kissed me softly. I pulled her closer as I ran my tongue along her lower lip. She let out a sigh as she opened her mouth for me while titling her head. I let out a small groan as her tongue met mine and the hand that was in my hair began to run threw it softly. She moaned into the kiss as well as she bit my lower lip softly. I felt her shift against me and she released a small moan as she began to rock against me again. I chuckled.

"You feeling to go again?" I mumbled against her lips as I looked up to find her eyes filled with lust as she smirked back at me.

**Thanks for Reading**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Kurenai's P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning with a start. I felt Anko pressed against me from behind me and her arm wrapped around my waist with a leg thrown over my own. Her breathing deep next to my ear. I released a heavy sigh as I turned in her arms to look at her. I studied her sleeping face and a small smile came to my lips. She looked so peaceful. I loved watching her sleep.

There was a sound from the kitchen that made me jump slightly as I looked to my closed door. My thoughts quickly raced back to my parents. They were probably up by now. I quickly sat up and pushed Anko away from me. She groaned as she rolled onto her back. "Anko wake up." I whispered and shook her. It felt like my parents were going to rush in any minute. "Anko!" I hissed.

"Kurenai I'll make you something to eat in a minute." She mumbled and rolled away from me. I stared at her before I quickly climbed over her and out the bed. I threw my shirt back on and a pair of sweats before I walked out the room deciding to leave Anko there. I ran my fingers though my air and took a few deep breaths. My hands where shaking slightly.

I found my father in the kitchen and I released a small sigh. He sat at the head of the table with a cup of coffee and a newspaper. "Morning daddy." I said with a smile and he returned it as he nodded his head. I moved to the coffee maker. "Did you sleep well?" I asked as I made myself a cup of coffee.

"I sure did sweetheart. Thank you. How about you?" He asked and I thought back to Anko before I smiled softly.

"Yes. I slept very well." I said with a sigh. I continued to make my coffee in silence before he released a small chuckle and I looked over my shoulder at him. "Something funny father?" I asked and he shook his head as he kept his eyes in the newspaper. I glanced to it before I nodded and turned back towards my cup.

"She's a beautiful girl Kurenai." He said suddenly and I felt my heart dropped as I froze. My fingers felt cold like the blood was drained from them even though they gripped the hot mug tightly. My toes felt the same way. "Anko is her name right?" He asked. I released a shaky breath as I slowly turned around to face him with a nod of my head. He smiled up at me again. "She's your girlfriend right?" He asked. I allowed my eyes to slowly drop down towards the ground as my mouth opened and closed. How did he find out? I closed my eyes tightly.

"I-I was going to tell you Daddy. I was." I said as I opened my eyes to look at him. He nodded his head. "B-But mother…what would she would say if she found out I was dating…"I couldn't even say the word. I felt tears enter my eyes. My mother would disclaim me if she ever found out I was dating a girl. He rose to his feet and walked over to stand in front of me. He placed his hands on my shoulders and I slowly looked up at him.

"Honey…no matter who you date you should know that I will always love you. Your mother may not be happy but she will always love you as well." He said and I closed my eyes allowing the tears to fall down my cheeks as I lowered my head. He whipped them away before he kissed my forehead and pulled me into a hug. I sighed into his arms as I held him tightly. "I just want you to be happy and if dating this Anko girl makes you happy then so be it. I'll never judge you for who you date." He said.

"Thank you daddy." I whispered. It felt like a weight lift off my shoulders that at least my father knew and still accepted me. At least he was going to me on my side when I had to face mother. She'll be the hardest to tell…maybe I shouldn't tell her at all. My father suddenly pulled away from me and I looked up at him. He smiled.

"Now does she make my little girl happy?" He asked and I smiled as I nodded my head.

"She does." I chuckled and nodded my head again.

"She's taking good care of you?" He asked and I nodded my head again.

"Yes Daddy." I sighed.

"Good." He said with a small laugh of his own before he patted my shoulder. He turned and sat back down at the table. He picked up his mug and took a sip. "Remind me to have a small talk with her later." He said and I smiled as I nodded my head. Boy or girl I guess they was all going to have to go though my father first. I sighed as I turned back towards my cup of coffee and sipped it as I relaxed a bit more. I felt so much better that my father knew. I released a small chuckle and shook my head.

"Kurenai!" My mother's voice yelled from the living room. I jumped slightly before I sighed and frowned as she marched into the kitchen. I looked up at her. "I demand that you get me a fresh towel and run my bathwater!" she yelled and I sighed as I sat my cup down. I walked towards the bathroom that was down the other hall towards Anko's room. "And when I get out I want breakfast ready!" she yelled after me.

I was going to kill this woman. I pulled out a towel from the closet in the hall and closed the door just in time to watch Temari come out her room while rubbing sleep from her eyes. I frowned and my eyes narrowed. That's right. She came on to my girlfriend last night. I had a bone to pick with her. She stopped at seeing me and offered me a smile. "Morning…"she mumbled before the palm of my hand met her cheek. She winced and I balled my hand into a fist to try and get rid of the sticking that rang through it. "Ow…"She mumbled and looked back to me with narrowed eyes as she touched her redden cheek. I stepped closer.

"Anko told me all about last night Temari." I said and she frowned as she lowered her eyes towards the ground. "I let you stay in my house and that's how you repay me…by trying to sleep with my girlfriend?" I asked and my eyes narrowed. Her frown increased and she clenched her jaw. "The next time you even glance at Anko the wrong way you'll be sleeping out on the streets faster then you can say sorry." I said and she nodded her head as she licked her lips.

"Got it." She said with a nod as she finally looked up at me. I stared at her for a moment and relaxed a bit at the look in her eyes. She seemed to be sorry about it now. I sighed and brushed pass her towards the bathroom. "Kurenai." She called for me so I stopped and turned around to face her. "I'm sorry…,"She mumbled with a small shrug and I slowly nodded my head. She opened and closed her mouth for a minute as if she had more to say. I arched an eyebrow.

"What is it Temari?" I asked. I never seen her like this before. She sighed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Nothing. It's nothing." She sighed before she turned and continued down the hall. I watched her go before I turned my attention back towards the bathroom. I sighed at the thought of my mother. It was one too many things dealing with her and Temari. I ran her bathwater and sat the towel down on the side of the tub.

"Kurenai!" My mother shouted causing me to tense slightly before releasing a shaky breath. I tested the water once more before getting off my knees and back onto my feet. "KURENAI!" she shouted once more.

"I'm coming mother!" I shouted back towards the door.

"Don't use that tone with me young lady! Where is my breakfast!" she shouted back at me. I rolled my eyes as I made my way into the living room. She sat on the sofa with her arms crossed over her chest and her nose in the air. Like always. She was even more slave driven then I remember.

"It'll be ready when you get out the bath? Do you need me to bathe you as well and feed you too?" I asked and narrowed my eyes slightly. She shot to her feet quickly and I stepped back in fear that she might hit me. She's done it before. Back talking seemed to be one of the many things that drove her insane which made it one of my favorite things to do…Until she started to hit me anyways.

"Don't make me tell you again…You watch your tone with me." She hissed before she stormed pass me and off into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. I released another sigh before making my way into the kitchen. I stopped at seeing Temari and my father sitting at the table and Anko busying herself at the counter. The room dead silent.

I shifted slightly on my feet as I forced my attention on Anko. She was sporting a deep frown while the rest of her face still showed signs of sleep. It was clearly she had woken up only moments ago. Probably from my mother's shouting. "Are you hungry?" I snapped out of my thoughts and finally looked down at what was keeping her so busy. Pancake mix.

"Yes." I mumbled before glancing to my father. He was wearing a small smile but his eyes remained trained on the paper he was still reading. I felt my cheeks heat up slightly. He was only smiling because he liked the idea of Anko cooking for me. I pulled my eyes away from him and moved to stand next to her. "Did she wake you?" I asked trying to keep my voice low. She nodded her head before she glanced to me. She opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it as her eyes darted to my father. "What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing." She said and shook her head quickly. I released a heavy sigh before the sound of a chair pushing out caught my attention. I looked over my shoulder to watch Temari stand up from the table. She looked to me as well before quickly averting her eyes.

"I'm…going out." She mumbled before swiftly walking out the room. I turned my back to the counter and leaned against it as I crossed my arms. I watched her leave the room before looking back at Anko.

"Do me a favor?" I asked.

"Any thing." She said and looked to me quickly before glancing to my father again. I smiled softly.

"Please make my mother something to eat." Her frown immediately returned and she shook her head. "Anko." I whispered and gripped her arm. She looked at me once more as I stepped a bit closer. "Please…Eggs, bacon and Sausage." I said. She sighed heavy. "Babe please…"I said and tugged her arm lightly. She glanced to my father and this time her eyes lingered before she quickly stepped away and nodded her head quickly as she looked away.

I quickly looked to my father to see him watching us. He shook his head with a small smile and I returned it. "It's alright Anko. I'll take my wife out for breakfast." He said as he folded up his paper and rose to his feet. "I think you two would like some alone time am I right?" He asked.

"Yes." I said with a bright smile. He nodded his head and smiled at us both before walking out the room.

"Kurenai." Anko said and turned more towards me. I tried to hold back my smile at her panic. She was the one that wanted my parents to know but here she is panicking at the thought of my father finding out. "Did you forget your father was in the room? Any closer and we would have fused at the hips." She whispered as her eyes darted around the room as if my father was listening through the walls.

I finally released a small laugh as I cupped her face. "I have good news." I said and quickly picked her on the lips. I watched as her eyebrows knitted together and confusion took over her face. "My father already knows. I don't know when he found out because I thought we were being super careful but he's perfectly fine with it." I said. The surprise on her face was quickly released with relief as she grinned.

"I knew he was a cool dude!" She said before wrapping her arms around me and pulling me flesh against her. I felt her smile as her lips brushed my own. I wrapped my arms around her neck and titled my head as she gave me a small yet lingering kiss. "Can I sleep in the bed with you now?" she whispered against my lips as she pulled away a bit.

I bit my lip before shaking my head. "No…Not yet." I whispered before pulling away from her completely. "My mother isn't like my father. She'll flip." I said and took a few more steps away from her. I watched her face drop completely and she lowered her eyes to the counter.

"You're going to have to tell her anyways and if you don't I'm pretty sure your father will." She said with a small shrug of her shoulders. My eyes narrowed slightly. My father would do no such thing. He respects me more then that.

"You don't know that." I said. She snorted lightly and rolled her eyes.

"Yes I do." She said and turned back to her cooking.

"No Anko you don't. You don't know my father." I said with a shake of her head. "My father would never do that and yeah I may have to tell my mother but not this week. You seen the way she's been acting. She'll have a stroke if she finds out this week" I said and she chuckled as she nodded her head.

"Well that doesn't sound like a really bad idea at the moment. It seems to me like she's like this all the time." She said before stopping what she was doing again to turn towards me. "I don't think there is a better time for her to find out her daughter is gay." She said with another shrug. Fear and anger quickly hit me and rocked me to my core and I spoke with out much thought.

"I'm not gay Anko!" I whispered harshly. She threw her head back and laughed at me causing my growing anger to spike.

"Your not gay! That's funny Kurenai cause the last time I checked you was fucking another chick! That chick being me!" she said rather loudly. Too loud for my comfort and I felt my fear grip my heart tightly and squeeze. I quickly looked to the door before looking back to her.

"Lower your God damn voice Anko." I hissed. She chuckled again and shook her head. "And that doesn't make me gay! I'm fucking bi-curious! When we break up I'll most definitely be dating men again seeing how their so much less stressful then you!" I gritted threw my teeth. Her body shuddered and I felt all my anger seep away as the realization of my words sank in. "Anko I-"

"Save it." She hissed before storming pass me. I felt the tears immediately enter my eyes and I quickly turned around to follow her.

"Wait Anko I didn't mean that…"I whispered and followed her into my bedroom.

"No you did." Anko said as she quickly slipped on her boots.

"Where are you going?" I whispered.

"Out." She mumbled. She rose back to her feet. I stood in the doorway and stopped her from getting through. Her eyes narrowed. "Move." She hissed.

"Kurenai!" My mother yelled causing us both to jump slightly. I glanced over my shoulder before quickly looked to Anko once again. She arched an eyebrow at me with a deep frown. "Kurenai!" My mother shouted once more.

"I love you Anko." I whispered. Her face softened but only for a moment before she pushed pass me.

"I'm sure you do." She mumbled as she continued down the hall. I swallowed the lump that had formed in my thought as I watched her go and jumped slightly at the sound of the door slamming shut.

"Kurenai!"

"I'm coming mother!" I shouted back before closing my eyes tightly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the wait but here's another short chapter.**

**Chapter 7- Anko's P.O.V**

I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited for the door to swing open. The anger in me was still at its peak even though I had walked the five blocks to get here. I heard the door unlock before it swung open. "What the hell took you so damn long?" I hissed as I stormed pass Ino and into her apartment.

"Anko…"She said from behind me before she quickly moved to stand in front of me stopping me from going any farther. I raised an eyebrow at her. "What's wrong? What are you doing here?" she asked as she glanced around her own hall. My frown increased and I crossed my arms.

"I had a fight with Kurenai…,"I mumbled before continuing pass her and making a beeline for her kitchen. "Her mother is a total bitch but Kurenai would do anything for her. She won't even stand up for herself." I said as I opened her fridge and pulled out a beer. I popped it open and sipped it before turning back towards her. She was staring at me and biting her lip before she quickly nodded her head as if she had been listening to me. I arched an eyebrow. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked.

"N-Nothing." She chuckled lightly and waved me off. I nodded before looking down at her outfit. She was sporting a red V cut T-shirt and a pair of black panties. My eyes narrowed on her shirt. I know I've seen that on someone else before.

"Where'd you get that shirt?" I asked as I brought my beer back to my lips. She quickly crossed her arms and shrugged her shoulders. We stared at each other for a few moments and my eyes darted back to her shirt. "Where's Sakura? She home?" I asked and looked around.

"We broke up." She said with a small shrug.

"Oh shit. Sorry to hear that. When?" I asked.

"This morning. And don't be sorry. I never felt freer!" she said and jumped up on the table. I nodded my head with a small smile before my eyes darted back down to her shirt. I stared at it once again as my eyebrows knitted together. Damn it I know I've just seen this shirt on someone else…-

"Fuck!" I shouted suddenly causing her to jump before I sat my beer down and rushed towards her bedroom. "Temari had that fucking shirt on this morning! You're fucking that little whore now!" I shouted as I swung her bedroom door open with her hot on my heels. I gritted my teeth at the sight of Temari sleeping soundly in Ino's bed with just her bra. I quickly spun around to Ino.

"Rebound." She laughed with a shrug.

"Ino you're a slut." I said with a roll of my eyes as I closed the door and walked back towards the kitchen. I sighed heavily. I wasn't in the mood to fight with her over this. As long as it was just sex and Ino wasn't taken Temari seriously I couldn't care less and maybe Temari would actually leave me alone.

"She's a good lay!" she said as she followed me back into the kitchen. I grabbed my beer and sat down at her table. She sat back on top of it and looked down at me. "I ran into her at the café right after breaking up with Sakura and she straight out asked if I wanted to fuck." She said and smirked. I snorted.

"Gross." I mumbled with a shrug.

"And I said what the hell with it. She looked like she had a rough night anyways." She said with a small shrug before looking down at her legs that she was currently swinging. "I think you and Kurenai will be fine." She mumbled and I frown slightly before I shook my head and looked to my beer.

"I don't know." I mumbled.

"I do." She said firmly and I looked up at her quickly to see her staring at me with a deep frown. "You guys are different then Sakura and I. You have this special way of looking at each other. I know you two are in love and it's going to last Anko so don't give up on it." She said. I swallowed thickly before lowering my head, resting my forehead on the table.

"It's just…It seems like we fight all the time now." I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair and closed my eyes. "And it's getting worst…I'm just tired." I mumbled. I felt her pat the top of my head.

"It'll be okay…,"She whispered. I nodded my head slowly.

"Are you following me?" We both looked to the door to see Temari, rubbing sleeping form her eyes as she stared at me in her bra and panties.

"Fuck no." I grunted as I quickly looked away. "Fuck! Go put some damn clothes on!" I said. I heard her chuckle.

"I would but Ino has on my shirt." She said. I sighed and shook my head before I stood up.

"It's whatever. I'm leaving. Didn't have breakfast and I'm starving." I said before taking a big gulp of my beer as Ino jumped down from the table.

"Me too! Let's go eat together." She said with a grin.

I had stayed out all morning with both Ino and Temari, surprisingly Temari wasn't as annoying, and strangely enough she was all about Ino! But I think being out was good for me and probably Kurenai too. I needed the breather. I didn't get home until around dinner time and when I entered my apartment I found them all at the dinner table getting ready to eat.

"Just in time." Kurenai's father said with a smile. I gave him half a smile before looking over to Kurenai. She was watching me with her eyebrows knitted together and a worried frown on her face. I returned the small frown before turning away. I kinda just wanted to let her know I was home…not have dinner with her bossy ass mother. "Wait a second where are you going?" Her father asked. I sighed and turned back around to face them. I smiled.

"Well I ate while I was out and I wouldn't want to intrude on what's clearly a family dinner." I said and looked at the table full of food. I looked to Kurenai. "I didn't even know my _roomie_ could cook." I said with a small chuckle. Kurenai rolled her eyes and turned her head with a heavy sigh.

"Never said I didn't. You just seemed to like it more then me and besides you can clean but you never do it. It's the same thing." She said. I scuffed and turned my head away. Her mother snorted and we all looked to her.

"Rather rude isn't she…"She said while shaking her head. My eyes narrowed on her.

"I'm leaving." I gritted through my teeth. You know there is a probably when you can't even stand to be in your own house anymore. I just prayed to God that Kurenai didn't get like this when she gets older. I rolled my eyes as I turned on my heels and stormed out of the kitchen and to my bedroom where I slammed the door shut.

I slumped back on my bed and stared up at my ceiling. It was probably best to stay away from Kurenai while her parents where in town. The sound of a small knock pulled me out of my thoughts and I closed my eyes before rubbing them. "You don't have to knock Kurenai." I sighed.

"Well I just don't know anymore." She said. I heard her enter the room and close the door behind her. The bed sank down next to me and I slowly opened my eyes to look over at her. She sat with her hands on her lap and her eyes ahead. "Even if you ate already will you please come to the table?" she asked.

I felt my eyebrows knitted together. "Why?" She finally turned to look at me.

"My father likes you…so far… and I want my mom to like you too…" She whispered. I sat up with a small shake of my head. I looked over at her again. She was staring at me with pleading eyes. "Please." She whispered. I took in a deep breath before releasing it slowly and nodding my head. "Thank you." She whispered before leaning forward and kissing me softly.

She pulled away just as quickly and I sighed as I watched her jump up. She opened the door and looked to me. I nodded my head before following her out and back into the kitchen. We sat down at the table and I offered both parents a small smile. Of course her father returned it but her mother put her nose in the air like she always did.

Bitch.

"You know what you remind me of?" Her mother asked after a few minutes of silence. I looked up to see her eyes trained on me. I cocked an eyebrow before glancing to Kurenai who was also watching her mother with a deep frown. I straightened up in my chair and shook my head deciding to humor her.

"No I don't actually. What do I remind you of?" I asked.

"One of those _dykes_." She said with a disgusted face. I felt my eyebrows arch up.

"Mother!" Kurenai shouted.

"That's what you are, right!" she hissed out. I leaned back in my chair and released a small snort.

"Yeah actually." I said.

"_Disgusting_." She hissed. "What does your mother think of you!"

"Honey now that's enough-" Her father decided to step in.

"Fuck you Bitch, my mother loves me." I said suddenly as I stood up from my table. I've had it with this lady! She gasped and covered her mouth. Am guessing she's not use to such language being spat at her.

"Please stop." Kurenai said but I didn't even look at her as I continued to glare down at her mother before continuing.

"You know nothing about my family. Don't ever mention my mother again. You don't even know how to be a mother!" I shouted down at her. She quickly looked to Kurenai and I followed her eyes.

"Kurenai! Are you going to allow this…This _disgrace_ talk to me like this! I'm your mother!" she shouted. Kurenai looked like a fish out of water. Her mouth opened and then it closed. Her face was pale and looked between me and her mother. I snorted and shook my head before looking back towards her mother.

"Because if you were a good mother, you'd already know like your husband over here that your daughter is a 'dyke'! She's been dating me!" Both Kurenai and her mother gasped in union. "She's _my_ girlfriend! She's shares a bed with me every night! She goes on dates with me! She _fucks _me!" I shouted as I stared down at her. I took in a deep breath through the silence. Damn, I felt better. I watched as she began to shake her head.

"No…"She hissed before looking to Kurenai. "It's not true!" she shouted before shooting up from the table and storming out the room. I looked over to Kurenai's father. He released a heavy sigh before following his wife out. I swallowed hard before looking over to Kurenai. The expression on her face caused my relief to be quickly replaced with regret. Shit, she looked hurt.

She was staring at the table, breathing heavy through her nose with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Kurenai-"

"Why did you do that?" she whispered as her eyes snapped up to me. I opened my mouth but quickly closed it. I honestly don't know. I knew she wanted to wait. She wasn't ready to tell her mother but I just kept pushing. But her mother kept pushing me! There's only so much I can take! "I asked you not too…_Begged_ you not to Anko. Why did you do that…?" She whispered.

"I'm sorry…,"I mumbled as I lowered my head.

"No your not." She whispered before she shot up from her seat. I looked up at her quickly. "What the hell is wrong with you? Is it so hard to just do what I ask?" She said as she moved towards the living room whipping the tears from her face. "Maybe you don't care if my mother doesn't love me but I do Anko! _I do_!" She yelled.

"She should love you not matter who you date Kurenai!" I shouted as I followed her.

"But it was my choice when I wanted to tell her! Mine Anko! I _hate _how you constantly try to make me do something! You're so controlling and I don't think I can take it. This was one thing that I needed to do myself and you took it from me!" she shouted as she quickly slipped on her jacket. I gritted my teeth together. Controlling! I was far from controlling. My eyes narrowed as she continued to tug her jacket on.

"Where are you going?" I mumbled. When she didn't answer me and slipped on her shoes quickly, I reached out and grabbed her arm. "Kurenai." I said and pulled her around. She quickly slapped my hand away and I leaned back slightly. Her eyes narrowed on me in a tear-filled glare.

"After my parents." She mumbled and eyed me. She sighed and I frowned. "I think we need some space…I need some space." She whispered and I felt my throat tighten at her words. I swallowed hard and clinched my fist before relaxing them. She looked up at me again with more tears in her eyes then before. "Can you…not be here when I get back…?" She whispered so low I barely heard her.

I released a small laugh despite myself. "Totally…"I said with a shrug. She released a choke sob and my eyebrows knitted together. I looked away from her. This is why I didn't do relationships. It just hurt too much. "Shit Kurenai." I whispered before tuning towards my room. I could barely look at her. "I'll never come back if that'll make you happy." I called back before slamming my bedroom door behind me.

I leaned back against it before sitting down. What the fuck? How could everything go so wrong, so fast! The sound of the front door closing caused my to snap my eyes shut tightly and clench my teeth. I felt hot tears run down my cheeks before I knew it. I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them before lowing my head down on them.

My body shook with silent sobs. I couldn't get them to stop. They just kept falling and all I could think was when did everything get so fucked up?

**Okay please don't hate me...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah...Here's an update for you! Happy Easter Everyone! :)**

**Chapter 8- Kurenai's P.O.V**

It had been a week and four hours since I last seen Anko. I was scared. Really, really scared. She's only done this once before. Stayed away for so long I mean and after we got together she was always home it seemed. I shouldn't have asked her not to be home. I don't know what I was thinking.

I needed her.

I needed her so bad but all I did was push her away. In her own Anko way, she just wanted to help me. To top it off she was right. My mother should love me no matter what, even if I committed murder. She wasn't talking to me now but my father was calling me every day to see how I was doing and telling me how hard he was working to try and get my mother to understand.

"I'm moving out." I jumped slightly at the voice behind me and turned to see Temari. I arched an eyebrow at her and she smirked in return. "I'm moving out." She said again and I nodded as I stopped doing the dishes and turned around to face her.

"Really? So soon?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah. As much as I love crashing here. It's too tense for my taste and besides…I found another place…with someone else." She said and rubbed the back of her neck as she looked away from me. I offered a weak smile but I know it didn't reach my eyes.

"Is it Ino?" I asked and she quickly looked to me.

"How'd you know?" She asked as her head titled.

"She's been here a lot over the past week and Anko hasn't been so I take it she's been here to see you." I said and she nodded her head before she looked away with a smirk.

"Yeah it's Ino." She said. My small smile grew at the small blush that began to creep onto her cheeks.

"Well good luck with her Temari. You'll probably be good for each other." I chuckled slightly. She nodded her head before looking back towards me. She stepped a bit closer.

"Yeah. Good luck with Anko. I can tell things are a bit rough between you two right now…And I'm real sorry about what I did before. You two are good together. Real good." She said. I tried to smile again but my eyes blurred up quickly with tears. I quickly looked away and tried to whip them. I didn't want her to see me cry. "Kurenai…" She whispered after a moment of silence and before I knew it, I was wrapped up in her arms.

I felt my whole body go rugged and I melted into her quickly. Breaking down as I wrapped my arms around her tightly and released shaky sobs into her shoulder. She hushed me and stroked my hair softly while whispering comforting words in my ear. She held me until I calmed down and was only sniffling lightly.

"You okay?" she whispered as she pulled away. I nodded and she cupped my face, her thumbs brushing the tears off my cheeks. "It's going to be okay. Anko loves you. Blindly so. It's almost disgusting how much she loves you." She chuckled lightly. "She'll come home, you two will fuck like bunnies and everything with be fine. I promise." She said with a bright smile to back it up and I nodded my head not really finding the strength in me to even attempt to smile back. I lowered my head and whipped the few remaining tears and she patted my back.

She was right though. Everything was going to be fine. Anko and I always bounced back. _Always_. Everything was going to be fine. I smiled softly as I sniffled a few more times. "Thank you Temari." I whispered and she smiled again and nodded her head before leaning forward and kissing my forehead. "And you forgiven for what you've done." I said with a weak chuckle and she joined me.

"Cool." She said with a nod before pulling me into another small hug. I sighed and closed my eyes. I gripped her tightly and relaxed a bit. Temari may have been a bit rough around the edge but she was kind of a good friend. She pulled away a few moments later. "So I'm going to head out now. I promised Ino I wasn't going to be long." She said as she slipped her hands into her pockets and looked down towards her feet.

"Okay." I whispered.

"I was going to take some of my things and then pick up the rest tomorrow if that's alright." She said and moved towards the door of the kitchen and I nodded.

"That's fine." I said and followed after her. "I actually can't believe your leaving so soon. I expected you to stay a bit longer." I said as I followed her into Anko's room and watched as she began to pack her things. She snorted lightly as I leaned against the doorframe.

"Yeah right and be a victim of you two fucking each other all around the house while I'm in it. I may like a bit of porn but not that much…unless I'm in on it." She said and I chuckled lightly and rolled my eyes. She grinned back at me before continuing what she was going. "But I wasn't expecting to be leaving this soon either but it's cool I guess. And thanks for letting me stay again." She said and I nodded.

"It's no problem. Do you need any help?" I asked and moved more into the room. I began to help her pack before she could even answer. She looked over at me and arched an eyebrow.

"How do you know what's mine and what's Anko?" she asked.

This time it was my turn to snort lightly as I raised a t-shirt and looked over it. "Your styles may be a lot alike but I know what my girlfriend wears and what she doesn't." I said as I eyed the grey shirt in my hands. "Like this top. It's yours. Anko hates the color grey. She wouldn't wear it if her life depended on it." I sighed as I folded it up and placed it in the open suitcase she had on the bed. I looked over to her with a small smirk and she shook her head.

"That's just gross that you know that. Another point proving that you two are met to be together." She said and turned her back towards me once more. I felt a soft smile tug to my lips as I continued to pick up the clothes that were on the floor. We continued to pack up a few more of her things before she decided it was enough for one day and headed for the door. I followed after her.

"Thanks for helping me pack." She said as she turned back towards me once she stepped though the thus hold. I nodded my head as I gripped the handle of the door and leaned my head against it. "Thanks for letting me stay _again_. I owe you and Anko a lot and if you ever need anything just let me know." She said with a short nod. I returned it.

"I will." I said before shifting my eyes towards the ground. "And I wanted to thank you for earlier. About what you said about me and Anko." I mumbled and looked back up to her quickly. She stared at me for a moment before she smirked and nodded her head again.

"Well it's true." She said with a light shrug of her shoulders before turned away to leave again. "All I know is if she keeps making you cry like that I'm going to slam my fist into her head." She said and raised her fist. I laughed softly. "Well I gotta go but really try and hang in there Kurenai. You and Anko will be fine." She said and I nodded my head. She nodded as well before she began to walk down the hall. "See ya later." She said with a wave over her shoulder.

"Bye." I sighed and felt my shoulders slump. I kind of didn't want to be left alone. It gave me too much time to think and doubt. I frowned slightly before I stepped back and closed the door. I turned around and looked around the empty, quiet apartment. It was getting depressing being here without her. I slowly made my way back into the kitchen and finished cleaning it up before making my way into my room deciding to lay down for the rest of the day

I must have laid there for hours. It had gotten dark out and the streetlights came on shining in on me as I just stared up at my ceiling…Until I heard the front door open. I sat up so fast my vision blurred with little spots. Once they cleared, I quickly looked to the door and listened for more sounds. When I didn't hear anything I shot up and out the room.

I walked down the hall and into the living room where I heard a sigh come from the sofa. I felt my palms become sweaty and my heart race quicken as I walked towards it. I stopped behind it and looked down at Anko who had stretched herself across it with her arm thrown over her eyes. My eyes roamed her body in the dark, taking in her outfit.

I rolled my eyes at her cartoon-covered shirt. Naruto. I should have known she was staying with him if she wasn't with Ino. "Anko." I said as I looked back down at her.

"Shit!" She hissed as she shot up right and looked up at me. "Fuck Kurenai! You scared me!" She whispered and it was silent. We both kind of just stared at each other until she finally looked away. "Am I home to soon? I could leave again…I didn't know how soon you wanted me back…"She mumbled.

I swallowed the knot in my throat. "I'm sorry." I whispered and she looked up at me quickly. I found it hard to look back at her, my eyes had filled with tears so quickly. "I'm sorry." I whispered again and lowered my head.

"Me too." I heard her whisper before her hands were on me. She was wrapping her arms around my waist and pulling me forward. I quickly wrapped my arms around her neck and held her tightly. She buried her face into my neck and released a heavy sigh. "I should have kept my damn mouth shut. Because you're right. That was your business to share." She mumbled into my skin. I closed my eyes and held her a bit tighter.

'It's okay. She was going to have to find out anyways. I was just being a chicken. I'm kind of relieved actually." I said with a small chuckle before I sighed. "Even though she's no longer talkingme." I mumbled. She finally pulled back from me to look me in the eyes with a deep frown.

"She's not talking to you?" she whispered. I brushed her bangs out of her face before cupping it gently in my hand.

"It's okay Anko. Because you were right too. She's my mother. She should love me no matter who I date." I said and she sighed before taking my hand and kissing the back of it. "Your my everything Anko. You're my roommate, your best friend and most importantly, you're my girlfriend. I'd rather her not talk to me then for you not to be in my life at all." I whispered.

"Kurenai." She whispered and I smiled softly at her.

"Let's go to bed." I mumbled and she nodded her head before getting off the sofa. I took her hand as she walked around the sofa and laced our fingers together. We walked down the hall and into my bedroom where we climbed into bed together. She laid on her back and I rested on my side as I immediately buried my face into her neck. She wrapped her arms around me tightly and released a heavy sigh.

"I missed you." She whispered.

"I missed you too." I whispered back and gave her neck a small kiss. "So much." I whispered and felt her fingers stroke my hair. Silence filled the room as she continued to play in my hair and I gave her neck a few small kisses. "Temari's moving out." I mumbled and felt her hand pause in my hair for a moment before it continued. She snorted lightly and I felt it rumble though her chest. I smiled softly. I missed her so much.

"It's about damn time I thought she'd never leave." She mumbled and I laughed softly.

"She wasn't here that long Anko." I whispered and moved my hand up from were it rested on her hip to play with her shirt. "I'm actually surprised she wasn't here longer." I said as I moved my hand under her shirt to run along the skin underneath it. I felt her body jump slightly.

"Your hands are cold." She mumbled.

"Sorry." I whispered and kissed her jaw as I began to pull my hand away. She gripped my wrist quickly and stopped me and I looked up at her. She glanced back down at me.

"Don't stop." She mumbled and placed my hand back on her stomach. I nodded my head before resting it back on her shoulder and closing my eyes. I moved my hand lightly over her stomach and she sighed as she released my wrist. "So where she going now?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"Ino's I guess. They've been getting kind of close." I said and smirked at the thought. Anko scuffed lightly.

"Yeah I know. It's disgusting." She said and I laughed once again. My hand stilled on her stomach as I suddenly found my self trying to fight against sleep. I had been lying here for hours with sleep never coming to get me and now that Anko was home, I was falling asleep after only being in bed for a few moments.

"I think their cute together." I whispered. She snorted again.

"Whatever. I swear if Temari does anything to hurt Ino I'll shove my fist down her throat." She said and I felt a small smile tug at the corner of my lips. That sound just like what Temari had said about Anko to me. Silence once again filled the room and I felt myself slowly slipping into sleep. "Kurenai?" Anko suddenly whispered. She still sounded wide-awake.

"Hm?" I whispered. She was silent after that and I felt my eyebrows knit together. I forced my hand to move against her stomach. "What is it Anko?" I mumbled. I felt her swallow thickly.

"There's something I need to tell you." She whispered. Silence was back and I struggled to stay awake though it.

"I'm listening…,"I mumbled. My voice sounded so thick with sleep I'm pretty sure Anko barely understood what I had just said. She released a heavy sigh and I felt her rub my back slowly.

"Never mind. Forget it. I'll talk to you about it in the morning. For now you should just go to sleep." She said

"You sure?" I mumbled though I kept my eyes closed. I was really tired.

"Yeah. I'm sure. Go ahead to sleep." She whispered and moved her hand up from my back to stroke my hair. I sighed into her neck and relaxed. "I love you." She whispered and I released a small hum before surrendering to the sleep that so badly wanted to take me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9-Anko's P.O.V**

I released a small groan as I rolled over on my back on the bed. I ran my fingers though my tangled bangs before slowly opening my eyes. I squinted to try and protect them from the light. Why was it so damn bright all of a sudden? I slowly sat up and looked around Kurenai's room. Kurenai was gone, probably cleaning some part of the house. She tended to do that was she was tense and nervous or just plain bored.

I threw the blankets off of me and stood up. I sighed heavy as I stretched before moving towards the door. I stepped out and walked the short distance to the living room where I found Kurenai. She was sitting on the sofa and cleaning one of her many cameras. I crossed my arms as I took the time to just watch her. She was always real serious when it came to her cameras. So focus. No one was allowed near them. Not even me.

She raised the camera then and I watched as her red eyes looked pass them to lock on me before there was a flash of light. She lowered the camera and I frowned at realizing she had taken a picture of me. "Beautiful." She mumbled as she stared down at it before looking back up at me. "Morning Anko." She said and a soft smile came to her lips. I felt my lip twitch in an effort to return it but a heavy guilt weighed it down into a frown.

I sighed and lowered my head. "There's something I need to tell you." I whispered and reached up to rub the sleep from my eyes. I looked back up at her and watched as a frown came to her lips before she slowly nodded her head. I returned it before I moved forward. I stepped in between the sofa and the coffee table and pushed her camera things aside before sitting down on the table right across from her.

"You don't want to have breakfast first?" She whispered and I watched the panic enter her eyes. She didn't want to have this conversation with me. She was afraid of it. I shook my head slowly. Her eyebrows knitted together and her jaw clinched before she noticeably swallowed hard. She shifted in her seat and lowered her eyes. "Are you breaking up with me?" she whispered lowly and I felt my jaw drop.

"No! Damn it Kurenai! Hell no! You know I love you." I said and scooted a bit closer. I took her hands. She nodded her head slowly. I sighed heavy. "It's something I did and I'm hoping you don't break up with me because of it." I mumbled and watched as her eyes narrowed with a bit of confusion as they snapped up quickly to meet mine.

"Did you cheat me?" Her voice came out in a small hiss. I opened my mouth quickly to say no but nothing came out…I closed my mouth quickly and watched as rage and hurt quickly over took her face. She shot up and snatched her hands out of mine. "How could you Anko?" She whispered and I quickly took her wrist.

"Kurenai wait! Just listen!" I said as she yanked her hand away roughly and stepped away from me. I stood. "I didn't cheat on you… _completely_!" I said as my eyebrows knitted together at my own words and her head titled with a look of confusion and anger.

"What the hell does that mean? It's either you did or you didn't Anko so which one was it?" She asked as she crossed her arm. I swallowed thickly and shifted on my feet. She was so beyond pissed at me.

"It was just a kiss…Kisses." I said and looked away from her. "The night we fought Naruto took me out to the club. I got really wasted and before I knew it I was in the corner making out with this chick." I mumbled and heard her snort. I quickly looked up at her. She was staring at me with narrowed eyes and her arms crossed.

"Did you like it?" she asked as her head titled a bit more.

"Kurenai…" I whispered and felt my shoulders slump. I've had this serious knotting feeling in my stomach every since it happened. It kind of wanted to make me throw up for the past week and now it felt even worst with the disgusted look Kurenai was giving me.

"Did you like it?" she asked me again but louder.

"I'm sorry…,"I whispered.

"I'm sure you are." She said with a light shrug of her shoulders before she turned and began to walk away. I watched her go with slightly wide eyes. "I'm sure you was so sorry when you was shoving you tongue down her throat and your hand down her pants." She said and I felt my eyes widened before I quickly chased after her.

"Hey! I didn't fuck her Kurenai!" I said and grabbed her arm stopping her in the doorway of the kitchen. I yanked her back and she stumbled before turning around to face me. "I stopped it before it got that far! I'd never fuck anyone else but you!"

"But I'm pretty sure you wanted too seeing how you were so willing to make out with her in a club! What the hell were you thinking?" She asked and I clinched my teeth.

"I wasn't." I mumbled.

She nodded her head before she yanked her arm out of my hand. She turned quickly and entered the kitchen. I followed after her and watched as she began to go though the mail. The fucking mail! She took in a deep breath as she shuffled though it and I watched her silently, waiting for her to say something. "What was her name?" she mumbled and I frowned slightly. Hell if I remember.

"Don't remember." I mumbled as I shifted on my feet. I crossed my arms and looked away from her. She released a cold chuckle with a shake of her head.

"Did you want to fuck her?" she asked and slowly sat the mail down. I studied her face. She was still frowning and I could tell she was still really pissed but her voice sounded so calm. I shook my head.

"No…"I mumbled. She sighed and closed her eyes and I continued to watch her until she opened them and looked over at me.

"Don't lie to me." She whispered back.

"I'm not-"

"Yes you are!" she was getting loud again and I tensed up quickly. "Yes you are…Some part of you was attracted to her enough to forget about me and shove you tongue down her throat! Some part of you, if not all of you wanted her. So please just tell me to my face that you wanted to sleep with her." she said as she shifted her body so she was standing completely towards me. I shivered a bit and felt my mouth go dry. There was some kind of look in her eyes now. Something dark…It was kind of turning me on though I'd never tell her that. I only usually ever got turned on when we fought about something small. She was hot when she was angry. I was always too angry to be turned on for our bigger fights but something was different about this one. "Tell me." She whispered and my mouth was opening before I could stop myself.

"I wanted to fuck her." The words didn't sound right. They didn't make any sense to me. At all. I didn't like it. But it was true. At the time in my drunken state, I was old Anko. The Anko that slept with any hot girl she saw and I wanted to take that girl to bed that night but I didn't. Because I had Kurenai…All I needed was Kurenai and I wasn't about to risk sleeping with that girl and losing her completely.

Her expression didn't change much. She raised her head a bit more and that was it before she dropped the stacks of papers back on the table. I took in a deep breath and held it as she walked towards me. She stopped in front of me and I slowly released my held breath. She reached up and cupped my face in both of her hands. I swallowed hard but allowed her to pull me towards her. She kissed me softly and I pulled back.

"Are you breaking up with me?" I whispered. My heart was beating so fast in my chest, I thought it was going to jump out. She was scaring me. I didn't want this to be our last kiss. I wouldn't be able to take it if she broke up with me. Not after one stupid drunken mistake.

"Shh." She whispered and pulled me into another kiss. This time she pushed her tongue into my mouth. Her tongue quickly found mine and she titled her head. I slowly returned the kiss allowing my tongue to brush and twirl around her own. My eyes fluttered shut as I allowed myself to relax into it. I uncrossed my arms and wrapped them around her, pulling her closer to me.

Until she bit my lip roughly. I pulled back quickly with a hiss. "Shit." I growled and she quickly leaned forward forcing me into another kiss. This time it was rough and hard and I allowed her to dominate it quickly. She moved her hands down my arms and reached back to grip my wrist tightly. She pulled my hands away from her body and held them at my sides as she basically raped my mouth with her tongue.

Then she bit my lip again. This time breaking the skin and I growled as I snapped back from her. "Kurenai." I said as stared down at her with knitted eyebrows. She released my wrists and gripped my shoulders quickly were she turned me and slammed me against the fridge. I released a small grunt before she pressed herself against me. She cupped my face again and quickly slammed her lips into mine. Her tongue once again forced it's way into my mouth before I even had time to open it for her. She kissed me hard and fast and I tried hard to keep up with her. She weaved her fingers though my hair before fisting it tightly and I growled at the pain that shot though my head from her grip.

She bit my lip for the third time and sucked on it roughly, as she forced a leg between mine. I gasped as she pushed up and I noticed for the first time how wet I had become. She was never like this before. I mean of course we've had a lot of rough sex but she was hardly ever on top and when she was, she was never this rough. Fuck, this wasn't even going to be rough sex it was gonna be _angry _sex and It was really hot but I really, really hope this wasn't break up sex.

I gasped as she finally pulled her mouth away from mine to allow me to breathe. She moved down to my neck were she sucked and bit on it roughly. I released another small grunt. I was going to have some really dark hickeys when she was done I knew that for sure. Her free hand moved off my shoulder and down my front. She moved it under my shirt and pushed my bra up roughly. She pinched a stiff nipple and I groaned as my head titled back.

I moved my hands up her sides and she quickly pulled her hands out of my hair and from under my shirt. She yanked my hands away and slammed them against the fridge on either side off my head. I guess cause there was nothing there to slam them above my head. We had a pretty small fridge. "Don't." she grunted in my neck and I frowned at the thought of her not wanting me to touch her.

She pushed her hips forward and began to grind her thigh into my center. I clinched my teeth and balled up my fists at the feel of the friction against my clit. "Kurenai." I hissed as she kissed up my jaw. My hips rolled in time with hers and I felt my toes began to curl a bit. She quickly released one of my wrists and shot her hand down into my sweat pants. She pulled her knee back to be able to fit in into my pants. I released a small moan at the feel on her fingers tracing my slit before she immediately slammed two fingers into me. I released a small grunt as my now free hand shot up to grip the top of the fridge tightly. "Fuck." I hissed.

She began to work her fingers fast and hard, quickly building me up. I felt my chest rise and fall quickly as my hips failed to keep up with the speed of her relentless thrusting fingers. I barely took notice of the fact that her face was no longer buried in my neck and there was now soft pants against my face.

"Was she pretty?" she suddenly asked and my eyes snapped up to meet deep crimson staring back at me. I clenched my teeth tightly. Her fingers never stopped thrusting.

"I-I don't remember." I whispered and her eyes narrowed a bit before I felt her shift her arm and yanked her fingers out. I released a whimper. A sound I never thought I could make. I was so close. I felt like I need it so bad with the way she was acting.

"Don't lie." She whispered.

"Yes…" I panted and quickly nodded my head. "She was pretty Kurenai. Really pretty okay. Long raven hair and coal black eyes." I said and gasped when her fingers played lightly with my clit. I shuttered softly before her fingers were thrusting back into me. I moaned as she pumped harder, working double time to get me back to the place of almost falling over the edge. "Fuck Kurenai." I moaned as I tossed my head back.

This time she didn't stop and she watched me as I trembled and moaned as I came in her hand, clenching violently around her fingers. My knees quickly gave out and I fell slump against the fridge. I half opened my eyes and tried to catch my breath. I watched as she pulled her hand out my pants and stepped back from me. She eyed me and I licked my lips. Her face was unreadable for just a moment before it flashed with anger.

She stepped back up to me and fisted my hair again forcing me into another round of rough and fast kisses. She pulled me away from the fridge and pressed me against the counter instead before pulling away from me. She stepped back and gripped my shoulders again before I knew it she forced me around and gripped my wrists. She slammed them against the edge of the counter and I gripped it tightly in my hands. She pulled my hips back and forced me to bend over a bit.

I was panting and felt myself trembling. I felt like I was about to get a spanking. I was never one for the spanking and all that other shit but even the thought of Kurenai spanking me at this point caused a knot of arousal to form in the pit of my stomach.

Fuck, I was so turned on right now and I had this really serious feeling that I shouldn't be. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Kurenai pushing my hair aside. I titled my head as she buried her face into my neck. She wrapped her arms around me and I sighed and closed my eyes as she held me for a moment before her lips began to leave kisses along my neck.

This soft kisses quickly turned into open mouth kisses which quickly turned into her sucking and biting the shit out of my neck. I hissed with every hard nip and gripped the counter edge tighter. Her hands moved down and she slipped them both under my shirt. She cupped my breasts roughly before rolling the nipples between her fingers. I shuddered and arched into her hands. Her lips moved up to hover next to my ear.

"Do you think she'd take you like this?" she whispered and I bit my lip before shrugging my shoulders. I honestly didn't want to talk about her anymore. I guess shrugging my shoulders was the wrong answer because she pinched both of my nipples. _Hard._ And I whimpered loudly in pain. "Do you?" she asked firmly.

"No!" I said and shook my head. She made a small humming sound before she moved her hand down and slipped it back in my sweat pants. She bit my ear as she slipped it into my soaked panties. She circled my clit and I released a throaty moan as my hips bucked into her hand.

"You're really wet." She stated before she slipped her fingers down farther and slipped two fingers in easy. "Do you think she'd get you this wet?" She asked and I immediately began to shake my head franticly. She began to thrust her fingers in slowly and I groaned as my hips fell in sync with her slow pace. "Why not?" she asked.

"Be-Because only you can get me this wet Kurenai." I was panting and I felt a bit of embarrassment run though me. I sounded so fucking desperate. That feeling quickly disappeared as her thumb found my clit and began to play with it. "Fuck. Shit Kurenai, I only want you. I promise." I gritted though my teeth as I rocked my hips harder and faster. I just needed a bit more. "Just a bit more…"I mumbled.

"What was her name Anko?" she asked. Great. Back to this. I groaned lightly and shook my head. She stilled her fingers and I clenched my eyes tightly.

"Rin! Her name was Rin. Please Kurenai…Don't stop." I whispered as I tossed my head back. Her fingers slammed into me roughly and I gasped, completely caught off guard. I grunted as she pressed fully against me and pumped her fingers with the strength of her entire arm. "Oh God…"I hissed as my head fell forward again. I felt my arms struggle to keep me at arms length away from the counter as she continued to push into me. I was so close now. I felt my entire body start to tingle as my climax drew closer.

She forced a third finger in me and I cried out. I felt stretched and full as she pushed all three fingers into just as hard and fast as before. It was kind of painful if I looked pass all the pleasure. I spread my legs farther part to try to make room. I was going to come. I was going to come so hard and it felt like it was being forced. "Don't you dare come." She panted in my ear. Her voice came out as a growl and I barely recognized it. I clinched my teeth as I tried to prolong it. "Do you still want to fuck her Anko?" She growled and I quickly shook my head. "Say it out loud! Do you still want to fuck her!" she asked again.

"No! Kurenai no! Please…"I whispered as I felt tears build in my eyes. What the fuck? I felt like I was being torn apart from the inside out. "Fuck I don't want to fuck her anymore! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" My voice was shaking and my throat felt dry. I groaned loudly. "Make me come…,"I whispered.

"Say it…,"She whispered back. Her voice was softer, it almost sounded broken and though she wasn't specific I knew exactly what she wanted to hear from me.

"I love you!" I shouted and I heard her release a shaky breath in my ear. "I love you Kurenai! Only you! I love you so fucking much. I'm yours…" I growled and she quickly kissed my neck softly. She shifted her hand and pressed her palm against my clit as she thrusted her fingers back into me roughly. My mouth opened but no sound came out of it as my entire body stiffened. I felt it become slightly numb after the waves of pleasure shot though it.

My elbows and knees gave and I found myself slumped against the counter. My breathing was uneven and my cheeks were wet with tears. Kurenai was resting against my back with her head resting on my shoulder and her fingers still buried inside of me. "I love you too Anko." She whispered a few moments later before finally pulling out of me. I winced slightly as pain shot though me at the removal of her fingers. She stepped back from me and I looked over my shoulder at her, still trying to catch my breath. "So please don't let it happen again…,"she whispered with a frown and I watched as she quietly walked out the kitchen.

Possessive Kurenai was scary…and totally hot. I swallowed thickly and rested my forehead against the counter. I stayed like that for a few moments until having enough confidence that I'd be able to stand up without the support of the counter. I whipped my face and readjusted my bra under my shirt and my sweats. I took a deep breath before slowly walking towards Kurenai's room. I stopped in the living room where she once again sat on the sofa. Her knees were to her chest and her arms wrapped around them tightly. Her eyes were focused on the floor in front of her

"I'm-" I clearly my throat. It was rather horsy and creaked. She looked up at me with a frown and I rubbed my throat as if that would help me speak. "I'm getting in the shower." I mumbled after clearing my throat once more. She slowly nodded her head and I returned it before continuing onto my way to her room. I felt really all kinds off dirty with the amount of cum that was running down my thighs.

I grabbed fresh clothing and a towel from the closet before disappearing into the bathroom. I removed my clothes and looked at myself in the mirror. I frowned at the dark purple circles on my neck. I had two on the left side and one on the right. Damn. I'd be lucky if those mother fuckers weren't permanent. I shook my head one last time before turning the shower on and stepping inside. Only a few moments had pass before the curtain opened once more and I looked to see Kurenai. She was fully clothed and had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry…,"She whispered softly.

"Kurenai…" I whispered and shook my head as I turned towards her. She quickly stepped into the shower and wrapped her arms around me tightly, clothed and everything. "You have nothing to be sorry for. It's okay. I was in the wrong and I promise you I'll never do anything again to make you that upset with me." I whispered as I stroked her hair and she nodded her head.

"I love you." She whispered into my neck. I nodded my head before pulling back. I pulled her shirt over her head and helped her out her pants. Once completely naked she stepped completely into the shower with me and closed the curtains before pulling me into another embrace. I buried my face into her neck and released a heavy sigh.

"I love you too. So much." I whispered and it was silent for a few moments. "That was really hot though." I whispered and I felt her shake against me with a small laugh threw her tears. "And is it too soon for me to suggest that we do it more often?" I asked.

"Anko…" She mumbled.

"Too soon. Got it." I said with a nod and couldn't help but to smile when she laughed softly once again and held me a bit tighter.

**Okay I thought this chapter was a bit risky to put up and I thought about rewriting it a few times but I always wanted to write a rough sex scene like that so I thought 'Why not?' I hope you guys liked it and I hope it wasn't too much cause I wanted Kurenai to kinda snap, their relationship is falling apart! but I don't want Anko to fully cheat on Kurenai...If that makes any sense...Anyways I hope you liked it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter**** 10- Kurenai's P.O.V**

I felt my eyes immediately squint as the blinding light from my window shinned in on my eyes. I shifted my body in the bed as I reached behind me. I frowned, as my hands grasped nothing but empty sheets. I sat up quickly and looked to the stop next to me to fine it empty. I looked to the clock.

It was barely the creak of dawn and Anko was gone. Maybe she had just gone to the bathroom. I released a heavy sigh as I laid back down. I ran my fingers through my hair as I stared up at the ceiling and waited for her to return. The apartment was completely silent and I allowed my eyes to drift shut once more. Before I knew it I had fallen back to sleep.

I woke up fifteen minutes later and quickly sat up once more. The bed was still empty and the apartment was still silent. I threw the blankets off me as I tossed my feet over the side of the bed. Where did she go? I stood up with a sigh and made my way out into the living room only to find it as empty as my bedroom.

I crossed my arms to try and shield myself from the sudden cold that I threw myself into as I peaked my head into the kitchen. Empty. I frowned slightly as I looked to Anko's bedroom door. It was closed tightly. I hadn't been inside of it since Temari moved out and I don't think it would made any since for Anko to be in there. She slept in my room with me after all. I bit my lip as I shifted on my feet. What would it even mean if she were in there? Sleeping in her own bed? The bed she hadn't slept in, in months. Would it be some kind of signal that we needed space from each other? That we need to…break up?

I released a heavy sigh to try and calm myself back down. I was thinking way too much. There was a strong possibility that Anko wasn't even in there. She could be out doing something with Naruto or something. But that wouldn't make any since seeing how the sun just came up almost an hour again.

I rolled my eyes at myself and walked towards the door. I was just standing in the hall like an idiot. I took in a deep breath and turned the handle to the door. I stopped in the doorway as I spotted Anko. I didn't know if I should be relieved that she wasn't at least sleeping in her bed or not. She sat at her desk working on one of her projects, dressed in one of her long t-shirts with her hair down around her shoulders.

I crossed my arms again as I made my way over to her bed and slowly sat down. "What are you doing?" I whispered as my pulled my bare feet up to be tucked under my butt. I watched as her face relaxed. The concentrated look in her eyes disappeared as they snapped over to look at me. She offered me a small smile.

"My finals are coming up." She said with a shrug of her shoulders before she looked at the piece in her hand. "And I realized with everything that was going on my grades had begun to drop." She mumbled and frowned slightly. I felt a frown tug at my own lips. I felt like this was kind of my fault. Her grades wouldn't be dropping if I had been a better girlfriend.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as I looked down at my lap.

"It's not your fault." She said and I looked up at her once more. We stared at each other for what felt like forever. Though we had made up, I guess if you'd even call it that, things were still really tense between us. Like there was something that needed to be said that hasn't been said yet. She sighed heavy as she pulled her eyes away from me and turned back towards her desk. "It's kind of hard to believe that I actually made it into my second year." She mumbled and I nodded my head in agreement. Our first year with Asuma made it hard and this year was no better but at least we was half way through it.

"Two and a half more years and we'll be done with it." I said with a slight shrug of my shoulders and I looked back at my lap. I heard Anko release a small sigh and I'm sure she was probably thinking the same thing I was. Was we going to last that long? Would we still be together two years from now? Would we even still be friends? Still living in this same apartment. I bit my lip as I felt the thought of us not being together cause a sinking feeling in the bit my stomach. I released a shaky breath as I closed my eyes for a moment.

"You know a lot of relationships have there breaking points." She mumbled through the silence and I opened my eyes to look at her. She was still frowning slightly as she worked on the piece in her hand. "And a lot of relationships don't survive them but a lot do and I think we have." She said before she looked up at me. "And things seem a bit weird right now but I really, really thing we survived our breaking point Kurenai." She whispered and I watched as her eyes softened, pleading with me to believe that we survived it like she did.

"Anko." I whispered and I watched her jaw line clench, like she was fighting everything in her being not to cry. I stood up and made my way over to her. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and she turned in her chair to face me. She wrapped her arms around my waist as she buried her face into my torso. "I love you." I whispered as I bent down to be eye level with her. I cupped her face in my hands and looked her in the eyes. "I love you so much." I whispered again before kissing her softly on the lips.

She deepened it as she titled her head and I allowed her tongue to slip pass my lips. I felt a small moan work its way up my throat as I felt her grip my hips. She gave them a small squeeze before her hands drifted lower, down to my thighs. She slipped them to the back of my thighs were she squeezed again before yanking me towards her as she stood up. I immediately wrapped my arms around her neck as she picked me up, wrapping my legs around her waist.

It only took her two steps to get to the bed where she laid me down gently and held herself above me. She pulled away from me and pushed herself up slightly. I cupped her face again with one hand before running it through her hair. I watched my own hand. Her hair of course was shorter then mine and not nearly as thick but I'd like it if she grew it out more. I've told her once before. She leaned down to kiss me again and I stopped her. Her eyes locked with mine.

"You know we'll fight again." I whispered and watched as she frowned but nodded her head. "We'll have really bad fights like the one about my parents. I _know_ we'll fight about my parents again." I whispered and watched as her eyebrows knitted together and her jaw clenched against my palm.

"I can deal with your parents. I promise not to start anything with your mother. I'll be good with her I promise." She whispered and nodded her head. I nodded my head as well but I know it's not true. If its one thing that Anko can't back down from it's a fight, especially a fight that deals with me.

"And you'll leave again." I mumbled. She sighed and I watched as she closed her eyes before she shifted slightly so her head was leveled with my chest. She laid her head down and I looked up at the ceiling as I allowed her head to rest there. "Who knows how long you'll be gone the next time and maybe you won't even come back." I said and felt my shoulders shrug. She wrapped her arms tighter around me.

"I'd always come back." She mumbled and I nodded my head with a roll of my eyes because who knows that for sure? I'm sure she never plans on leave when we fight but she always does. "I won't even leave the apartment. I'll just come in here till I calm down or whatever." She mumbled.

"What if you cheat on me again?" I asked and felt her entire body tense. Her head shot up so she could look down at me.

"Fucking hell Kurenai. I wouldn't cheat on you! Not _fully _anyways." She shot back as her eyes narrowed into a glare. I felt my eyes do the same because that didn't make any sense. Did she really think it was going to make me feel better that she didn't cheat on me _fully_?

"I'm sure you didn't plan on it the first time."

I watched her jaw clench and her nose flare. She blinked a few times before pushing herself up a bit more and rolling off of me. She sat up. I sighed as I closed my eyes and ran my fingers through my hair. The last thing I wanted to do was fight with her but if we kept this up that's exactly what would happen.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"I know."

The room was silent for a few moments and I sat up so I was sitting next to her. "Think you'd ever pick your mom over me?" She asked and I looked over to her. Her eyes flickered up to meet mine. "I mean I wouldn't want you too but if she made you choose." She said and I bit my lip as I looked down at my lap. My mother was a bitch but she was still my mother. She raised me and I believe she raised me right but Anko…I loved Anko.

"I don't know." I whispered and looked to her quickly. Her face didn't change and she simply nodded her head. "These 'what if' scenarios are hard huh?" I asked and watched as a small smile came to her lips before she chuckled and nodded her head. I allowed a small smile to come to my lips as well.

"Hell yeah." She sighed before she ran her fingers through her bangs. "But I guess I'm glad we're doing them." She said as she moved back on the bed so her back was against the wall. She brought her knees up to her chest. I watched her for a moment before scooting up next to her and copying her position.

"I guess I am too." I said with a nod and there was a beat of silence.

"There's a lot of mistakes made in a lot of relationships and those who don't learn from their mistakes usually fail." She said and I nodded my head in agreement when she looked over to me. "I learn from my mistakes Kurenai. All the time and doing-…Doing what I did with that girl was one of the biggest mistakes of my life. I promise you I've learned from that mistake." She said with a nod of her head, her eyes serious. "I'll never cheat on you again." She whispered and all I could do was nod my head. She's told me almost every hour after she came clean about it, that she'd never do it again but this is the first time that I believed her.

I released a heavy sigh as I leaned my head against her shoulder. She rested her head against mine. "You were right about what you were saying about all relationships having their breaking points and I think we had a lot of things happen lately that would have broken a normal couple." I said and I felt her chuckle rather then heard it.

"We're not normal?"

I smiled a bit and shook my head. "I think we're far from." I chuckled and she joined me. "I just mean I've never had a relationship like this one and I think it's special. I think your special and I want to be with you for as long as possible." I said and felt her nod her head. "So I think we can survive any breaking points in our relationship cause you know there will be more then just one." I said and she nodded her head.

I released a small sigh. I turned my head into her neck. I brushed her hair out the way and kissed it softly. She titled her head to give me better access. I began open mouth kisses and I heard her sigh. I moved my kisses higher until they were along her jaw line and I stopped at the corner of her mouth and placed a small kiss there. I pulled back slightly and allowed her to turn her head towards me. She titled her head as she pressed her lips to mine.

The kisses were short and sweet as she cupped my face. I turned my body towards her as I took a fist full of her shirt. I shifted back and away from her. I watched as her eyes traced my face before she reached up to brush a curl away from it. I uncrossed my legs as I leaned back on the bed, pulling her with me by her shirt.

She settled in between my legs like before and kissed my lips once more before she kissed her way down my neck. I wrapped my arms around her and allowed her to kiss along my collar bone. "Can we stay in here all day?" I asked as she slowly pushed up my shirt. She ran her hands across my bare skin before answering.

"Totally."


End file.
